


Price to Pay

by kristijean323



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristijean323/pseuds/kristijean323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a cop, Jensen is a paramedic; can their love survive Jensen’s family, a vengeful killer, and their well meaning friends? Tune in and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So a few people, who I’m sure are wonderful people in real life, are depicted rather badly here. Again, this is all fiction! Also, before anyone says anything about it, no I do not have the correct names of spouses and kids in this story. A) I don’t know them. B) I’m not sure I would use them if I did know them (especially not the children). I’m trying to stay in the upper levels of the hell that is reserved for RPS writers, thanks.  
> This is another oldie that I am posting here. It was originally posted in 2010.

Detective Jared Padalecki made his way through the controlled chaos of fire trucks, ambulances and police vehicles, smiling when he noted station 15’s paramedic truck parked about a block away from the burning apartment building in the Oak Lawn neighborhood of Dallas, Texas.

Jared sped up his pace a little and peered into the back of the truck. He immediately recognized Chris Kane by his distinctive pony tail; the only man to get away with a pony tail in the Dallas Fire Department as far as Jared knew. Chris was checking over a soot covered woman wearing an oxygen mask and wrapped in a blanket. “Hey, Chris,” he called. “Where’s your partner?”

Chris smiled brightly. “Hi, man, he’s around front.”

“Thanks.”

Jared moved to the driver’s side of the truck and caught sight of Jensen sitting in the passenger seat with the door open to the warm Texas evening. Curious as to what Jensen was looking at so intently Jared crept around the front of the truck. “C’mon, baby girl,” he heard Jensen’s deep, gentle voice. “Nice big breaths. That’s it.”

Jared made his way around the passenger door and saw Jensen perched on the seat holding a small baby in his arms. Jensen smiled down into the big blue eyes of the child as he adjusted the oxygen mask he had resting close to the baby’s face. “Hi, Jensen,” Jared said quietly, not wanting to disrupt the serene moment.

Jensen looked up and smiled. “Hey, Jared, what are you doing here?”

“The fire department already got a tip that the fire may have been arson. Sophia and I have been questioning the owner and manager. How’s your patient?” He motioned toward the bundle in Jensen’s arms.

“I think she’ll be fine. Her mom protected her from the worst of it.” Jensen smiled down at his tiny patient. “She and her mama were a little upset, so I brought her up here to calm her down a bit. Chris is getting Mama reassured and settled before we go. She inhaled a lot more smoke than this little one.”

Jared nodded and leaned in closer. “She’s a cutie.”

Jensen inhaled Jared’s scent, which was decidedly not au de acrid smoke like everything else around him, and sighed. “She’s not the only one,” he answered softly.

Jared pulled back and smiled, dimples out in full force. “Are you flirting with me Mr. Ackles?”

“You bet, Detective Padalecki.” Jensen smiled back, beautiful green eyes crinkling at the corners.

Jared straightened up and grabbed his heart. “Okay, I better go before I do something I can’t take back.”

“Promises, promises.”

“Jen, you ready to roll?” Chris called from the back.

“Yep, let’s do it.” Jensen stood up and cradled the now sleeping baby close to his chest and Jared’s heart squeezed at the sight.

“We still on for Friday?” Jared asked.

“Yeah, I’ll call you tomorrow, though.”

“Can’t wait,” Jared replied with another warm smile.

Jensen reached for the portable oxygen tank he was using for the baby, but Jared took it from him, being careful not to pull on the tubing and dislodge the mask. Jensen smiled his thanks as he adjusted the infant in his arms and they both walked to the back of the ambulance.

“Chloe!” Chris’ patient called as she reached out her arms toward Jensen and her baby.

“She’s fine, Marcy,” Jensen spoke softly. “She’s just sleepin’.” He handed the child to Chris, who placed the babe gently into her mother’s embrace. Jensen took the oxygen tank from Jared, stowing it next to mother and baby and closed the doors giving them a slap to let Chris know they were secure. He turned around and smiled. “See ya, Jared.”

God, how could just a smile make his dick so hard? “Yeah, uh, talk to you soon, Jensen.” Jared shifted a little, relieved that detectives wore sports coats; Jensen winked as he turned and headed toward the driver side of the truck.

Jared watched as the ambulance pulled away and then turned back around to search for his partner, only to run straight into her. “Whoa, Sophia. Hey!” Jared grabbed the woman by the arm to steady them both. “Sorry.”

“I’m okay.” Sophia grinned slyly. “So that’s Jensen, huh? He’s a hottie.”

“How do you know about Jensen?” Jared gaped at her. 

“Chad told me about Sandy and Chris setting you two up last weekend at The Lone Star. Said you all had a lot of fun together, but that you and Jensen especially took to each other like ‘bees to honey,’ and that’s a direct quote.” 

“Damn Chad and his big mouth,” Jared grumbled. “My social life is not fodder for work place gossip! I had enough of that shit in San Antonio. It’s one of the reasons I came here, Soph.”

“Oh, come on, Jared, Chad and I are hardly just co-workers; we’re your friends. And you know damn well you would have followed me to Dallas eventually; even if the shit hadn’t hit the fan between you and Jacob.” Sophia reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Jared’s ear. “We just want to see you happy again, Jay.”

“Jeez, Soph, Jensen and I haven’t even been on a real date yet.”

Sophia linked her arm through her partner’s. “Well, I have a good feeling about him.” She began to pull Jared toward their police issue sedan. “Now, come on, I’m starving and my feet are killing me in these damn shoes.”

“I told you not to wear heels to an apartment fire.”

“Since when are you a host of ‘What Not to Wear,’gay boy?”

Jared laughed and then turned toward his partner and friend, a serious expression on his face. “Soph?” he asked over the hood of the car as he moved to get in the driver side.

“Yeah?”

“I am really glad I came here.” He slid behind the wheel.

Sophia smiled, sliding into the passenger seat. “Me too, Jay, me too,” she replied as she pulled him into a quick hug.

Across the street behind one of the police barriers, the man who had been watching Jared ever since he and Sophia had arrived at the fire tossed his cigarette butt to the ground and ground it out. He threw one last look at the detectives’ retreating car and walked away in the opposite direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen and Chris got mother and baby settled into the very capable care of the ER staff at Dallas General Hospital and then stopped at the nurses’ station to complete their paperwork for the run.

“Hey guys,” said a petite nurse with dark brown hair and even darker eyes.

“Hey, darlin’,” Chris smiled at his girlfriend, Sandy McCoy.

“Hi, Sandy,” Jensen looked around the ER, which was brimming with victims of the fire, among others. “How’re you holding up?”

Sandy rolled her eyes. “I’m great,” she replied sarcastically as she moved to pull some tubing out of a drawer. 

“Guess who showed up at the scene?” Chris’ eyes twinkled and Jensen elbowed him.

“Hmm, judging from that reaction I’m going to take a wild guess and say Jared.” Sandy laughed as Jensen turned red.

“Did I hear someone mention Jared?” A very tall man in scrubs and a white lab coat came up to the counter carrying a stack of charts. “Ah, my brother’s hag,” he motioned to Sandy. “Of course I heard his name. Hello, Sandy, keeping busy, I assume.”

“Hey, Dr. P,” Sandy greeted Jeff Padalecki cheerfully.

“Hi Chris and Jensen,” Dr. Jeff greeted the two paramedics.

“Hey Doc,” they both replied, Jensen shifting a little nervously as it seemed like Jeff was measuring him up a little.

“So Friday’s the big date, huh?” Jeff eyed Jensen.

“Um, yeah?” Jensen wanted kick himself for sounding so unsure, oh and for the blush he just knew was staining his cheeks.

Jeff was quiet for another moment and then broke into a big grin. “Well, when you get to the point where you want embarrassing stories about my little brother make sure you come to me. I know all the good ones.”

Jensen laughed. “I’ll be sure to do that.”

“We should get back out there, Jen, and let these folks get back to work.” Chris nudged his friend. He turned to his girlfriend. “I’ll see you after shift, babe.”

“You got it,” Sandy called as she hurried away. Jeff gave them a casual wave as he headed into one of the exam rooms.

“He’s a pretty cool guy,” Chris commented as they both got into the truck.

“Yeah, Jared’s lucky to have such a great big brother.” Jensen sighed as he started the truck.

“Jen, I’m sorry…” Chris started.

Jensen cut him off. “It’s okay, Chris. At least I still have Mackenzie, you know? I should just be happy at least one person in my family accepts me.”

“They all should, Jen, they’re your family.”

“Yeah, you would think.” Jensen replied sadly as he pulled out of the parking lot and concentrated on driving. Jensen and Chris headed back to the scene of the fire, the cab silent around them.


	2. Chapter Two

Jensen pulled up in front of the modest ranch house and turned off his truck. He did a quick check in the rearview mirror, deemed himself presentable and made his way up to Jared’s front door.

The butterflies in Jensen’s stomach surprisingly, were not a result of nerves but from anticipation of seeing Jared again. When Sandy had told him she wanted to set Jensen up with her old friend from high school, Jensen had groaned and rolled his eyes. Jensen was naturally shy and reserved around new people and he hated those awkward first date conversations with a passion.

Sandy had been relentless about having her way, though, and finally persuaded Jensen to come to their friend Steve’s bar with a group of people so he could meet Jared in a relaxed setting. Jensen figured he owed Sandy free drinks for life and a thousand apologies for being so difficult about the whole thing. Not only was Jared totally gorgeous, but he and Jensen had hit it off immediately. In fact they ended up virtually ignoring their friends as they talked and flirted the rest of the night. Only the existence their crazy work schedules that had held off their first real date for so long.

Jensen smoothed down his shirt and knocked on the door, smiling widely when Jared answered wearing a t-shirt that hugged his ripped torso in all the right places and a pair of jeans that were worn in all the perfect spots. “Um, wow,” Jensen breathed out.

Jared smiled as he checked Jensen over as well, admiring the way his sage green button down shirt brought out the color in Jensen’s eyes, making them such a vivid green that they were   
almost surreal. “Yeah, um, wow, you too,” Jared stammered.

Both men stood, lost in each other’s presence until Jared’s housemate, and fellow cop, Chad, walked by. “Hey Jensen.”

“Hi,” Jensen greeted Chad absently.

Chad snorted and shook his head at the obviously smitten men. “So, are you two just going to stand there and ogle each other all night or are you actually going to go out?”

“Fuck off, Chad,” Jared didn’t take his eyes off Jensen as he answered his roommate, but he did finally move. “C’mon in, Jensen, I’ll be ready to go in a minute.”

“Sure, no hurry,” Jensen replied as his gaze followed Jared out of the room.

Chad attempted to make conversation. “So, Jensen, how are you doing, man?”

“Good. Uh, how are you?” Jensen replied a little shyly. He had only met Chad the previous weekend at the bar with Jared and truthfully had been too focused on Jared to really talk to Chad at all.

“I’m good too,” Chad answered. “So, where are you taking my boy tonight?”

“Um, your boy?”

“Whatever he’s saying just ignore him.” Jared said to Jensen as he re-entered the room with his two large dogs on his heels. “I’m convinced Chad was dropped on his head as a child.”

“Hey!” Chad replied indignantly.

“Nah, it’s cool, man,” Jensen defended Chad as he squatted down to pet the dogs, who were nosing him curiously. “He was just makin’ conversation.” Jensen turned his attention to greeting the dogs, letting them lick his face as he called them by the names Jared had shared with him last weekend.

Jared absorbed the scene before him and fell that much harder for Jensen, and when Harley actually got a little too excited and slipped Jensen some tongue, Jared literally almost melted when Jensen just laughed as he wiped at his mouth with his sleeve. Love Jared, love his dogs; and it looked like Jensen was well on his way.

“Hey, Chad,” Jared approached his friend quietly while Jensen was still occupied with the mutts. “Are you gonna be around tonight and tomorrow, you know, to maybe take care of Harley and Sadie?”

“Why, you thinkin’ you gonna’ get lucky?” Chad didn’t bother to lower his voice as he shot his friend a sly smile.

“God, shut up!” Jared elbowed his friend.

Jensen smile into Sadie’s soft fur pretending he didn’t hear Chad because truthfully he was hoping to get lucky tonight too. Please God, let him get lucky.

“Yeah, I’ll be around.” Chad finally answered as the turned toward the kitchen. “Later, bitches.”

Jensen stood up and smiled. “You ready to go?”

“More than ready.”

Two hours later they were sitting at Jensen’s favorite hole-in –the-wall BBQ joint, drinking beer while their sizable dinners settled in their stomachs. Jared leaned back in his chair. “So, why a paramedic?”

“I blame Chris really.” Jensen smiled. “I was perfectly happy at school, studying to be a physical therapist, and then Chris becomes a paramedic and he’s coming around telling me how much he loves it. We’ve always both been adrenaline junkies; man you wouldn’t believe the shit we used to do when we were kids. It seemed like the perfect job for me. I still get to help people, but it’s fast paced and exciting-well most of the time,” Jensen smirked. “And I get to drive fast with a siren-legally.”

“I hear ya, there.” Jared winked.

“Who knows?” Jensen continued. “If I get sick of this job, I may go back to school some day, but right now I’m still lovin’ it. What about you? Why did you choose to be a cop?”

Jared took another swig of his beer and shrugged as he set the bottle down. “I wanted to help people, too, I guess, but it was also always my plan to be a detective. I love to hunt down clues, study the evidence and then pull it all together to close the case. It’s really fucking satisfying.”

“What about the ones you can’t close?”

“That’s just something I have to learn to live with. Just like I’m sure you have to get used to not saving every patient.”

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded in agreement and then decided to change the subject to lighten the mood. “So, I ran into your brother at the hospital after the fire the other night.”

“Oh, Lord, why am I scared?”

“You’re scared? I was terrified! Dude is a giant, and I thought I was going to get my ass kicked or at the very least a lecture about dating his baby brother.”

Jared laughed. “Nah, he knows I can take care of myself.” Jared narrowed his eyes. “He offered the embarrassing stories, didn’t he?”

Jensen just smirked and ducked his head. “Maybe.”

“Bastard!” Jared bit out, but obviously wasn’t really angry.

“Lucky for you we didn’t really have time for that-this time.” Jared and Jensen both chuckled until Jensen looked down and began peeling at the label of his beer bottle. “You’re lucky, you know…to have such a cool brother.”

“Yeah, I know. He really is awesome and so is my younger sister.”

“Yeah, what’s her name?”

“Megan.”

Jensen looked up. “Wow, I have a younger sister, and her name is Mackenzie.”

“Any brothers?”

“Um,” Jensen hesitated just a little before replying. “One older; name is Josh.”

“So I’ve got Jeff, Jared and Megan, and you’ve got Josh, Jensen and Mackenzie? How weird is that?”

“Pretty weird.” Jensen seemed distant as he seemed studied the shape of his beer bottle again.

“Hey, did I say the wrong thing?” Jared asked. “I’m sorry if I did.”

Jensen looked up and shook his head. “No, I’m sorry, it’s just, my brother-well, my brother and my parents actually, we, um, we don’t really speak.” Jensen sighed and looked down again. “Since I…since I came out, actually.”

Jared leaned back. “Shit, I’m sorry, Jen.”

Jensen shrugged. “I’m pretty used to it, but it’s still hard to talk about sometimes. We were all pretty tight before, you know?”

“What about your sister? Does she feel the same?”

Jensen smiled widely as his eyes sparked back to life. “No, she and I are still close. She’s the only reason I think I survived losing the rest of them.” Jensen took a deep breath and looked into Jared’s eyes. “I’m sorry for being such a downer. Are you finished? Wanna’ get out of here?”

“Sure, let’s go.” 

As they exited the restaurant and made their way to the truck Jared suddenly pulled Jensen into one of the small alleys between the store fronts. He gently pressed Jensen against the brick wall and leaned in close. “I just wanted you to know that I don’t ever want you apologize for telling me anything about yourself; good or bad. I like you a lot Jensen and I want to learn everything about you.”

Jensen reached up and twined his fingers in Jared’s hair. “I like you too, Jared…a lot.”

“Good,” Jared whispered as he smiled. He pulled Jensen in closer and laid his lips on Jensen’s, meaning to deliver a gentle first kiss. The heat that was generated by that simple press of lips surprised him.

“Jesus,” Jensen rasped against Jared’s lips as he felt the flame of their desire, too. He opened his mouth to invite Jared in and soon they were fused in a passionate kiss that neither man wanted to end.

Jensen whimpered in the back of his throat causing Jared to groan. When Jared found himself reaching down to maneuver Jensen’s pelvis closer, he stopped himself and pulled away. “Not here,” he bit out. “We have to stop.”

Jensen nodded. “My place, then?” 

Jared tilted Jensen’s face up so their eyes could meet. “Are you sure? It’s not too soon?”

“We’re guys, Jared, last weekend wouldn’t have been too soon,” Jensen teased.

“But this isn’t just some hook up for me, Jen,” Jared answered softly.

Jensen shivered at the sound of his shortened name, which he normally hated. Somehow it was really freakin’ hot coming from Jared. “No, it’s not that for me either, Jay.”

“God,” Jared leaned his forehead so it was touching Jensen’s. “You are so fucking beautiful. Yeah, your place then.” 

They made it to the car and to Jensen’s house in record time. If Jensen broke a few speed laws along the way, who was Jared to say? Technically he wasn’t a traffic cop after all.

Jensen pulled up in front of a large split level house and Jared followed him through the gate into the back yard. “I rent out the basement,” Jensen gasped out as he tried to unlock his door while Jared sucked on the side of his neck.

“Cool,” Jared replied, snaking his hands under Jensen’s shirt to brush against his nipples.

“Shit!” Jensen exclaimed. He finally got the door open and yanked Jared inside with him, shutting and locking the door behind them. He grabbed Jared’s hand and pulled him to the bedroom. “You can have the tour later.”

“Later,” Jared agreed as he turned Jensen to face him and pulled him into a heated kiss, eventually letting his lips wander over to Jensen’s ear and down his neck. “Want you so bad,” Jared began to unbutton Jensen’s shirt.

“Want you too, Jay.” Jensen pulled back from Jared a little and whipped his half undone shirt off over his own head and let it drop to the floor. 

“Fuck, I love it when you call me that,” Jared practically growled as he removed his shirt. 

Jensen would never admit it to anyone, but he almost fucking swooned when Jared revealed his perfectly toned torso with muscles that were just the right size in all the right places. “Holy crap,” he breathed out as he reverently ran his hands over Jared’s pecs. He leaned down and his lips chased the path of his fingers, stopping to pay particular attention to each of Jared’s nipples, hands moving to open Jared’s jeans at the same time.

“Jesus, Jen, yeah,” Jared moaned as the other man pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing Jared’s leaking cock. Jared pulled Jensen back up so he could kiss him again, returning the favor of removing Jensen’s jeans as well. Both men toed off their shoes and stepped out of their pants without losing physical contact with each other. “God, you’re gorgeous, Jen, I want to fuck you,” Jared whispered into Jensen’s ear.

Jensen nodded as he began walking them back to the bed. “I want that too,” Jensen replied as he nuzzled into Jared’s neck.

Jensen turned around to crawl up on the bed and Jared sucked in his breath as he admired the lean lines of Jensen’s back. He moved onto the bed behind Jensen, hands running over broad shoulders, halting Jensen when he tried to turn around. "Stay right here, Jen, want to touch your back.”

Jensen turned his head. “My back?”

Jared’s cheeks colored. “Um, yeah, it’s a thing, uh, with me. You have a beautiful back.” Jared placed tender kisses on Jensen’s left shoulder blade. “Lay down.” 

Jared eased Jensen down onto his stomach and continued his tactile exploration of Jensen’s body until Jensen was writhing and begging. “Jared, more…please.”

Jared raised Jensen up to his knees. “You got something?”

“Drawer,” Jensen gasped.

Jared prepared Jensen with care and slid the condom over his aching hard on. He began to enter Jensen and it was all he could do not to slam inside the intense heat that was Jensen, but he took it slowly and stopped to let Jensen adjust to his size. “So tight, Jen…tell me when.”

Jensen nodded, his face pressed into his pillow, glad that his sheets were absorbing the tears that were leaking. Jared was huge, and it wasn’t like Jensen was a virgin, but Jesus, did he mention that Jared was fucking huge? 

“Jen, you okay?” Jared ran a hand over Jensen’s short hair, concerned at how quiet and still Jensen was being.

“I’m…I’m good.” Jensen didn’t sound super convincing. 

“I can stop. I don’t want to hurt…” I don’t want to stop, but there’s no way I’m going to hurt you.

“Don’t you dare,” Jensen interrupted. “You’re just so damn big so give me a second here because man this is going to be awesome.”

“Okay, let me know when you’re ready,” Jared smiled.

“I’ll…God…I’ll be sure to do that,” Jensen grunted causing Jared to laugh out loud. The movement made him just nudge Jensen’s prostate causing Jensen to groan. “Oh shit, yes, right there, go, Jay.” Jensen slapped at Jared’s thigh. “Just go.”

Jared didn’t have to be told twice and he began to pump into Jensen in earnest. He continued to rain small kisses over Jensen’s back as his hands slid down Jensen’s arms and their fingers intertwined. “So good. I’m not going to last long,” Jared grunted.

“Me either,” Jensen gasped. 

Jared reached around and began pumping Jensen’s cock in time with his thrusts. He adjusted slightly so he was also hitting Jensen’s sweet spot with each thrust, and it wasn’t long before Jensen was falling apart beneath him. Jared’s own orgasm hit him hard and fast and when it was over all he could do was just cling to Jensen’s back for a few moments. “Fuck,” he breathed out when he finally found the strength to speak.

“No shit,” Jensen chuckled.

Jared eased out and rolled off Jensen, tying off the condom and throwing it in the trash. Jensen collapsed into Jared’s side, head resting on his lover’s broad chest. “Jesus, Jen, that was amazing.” 

“It was,” Jensen agreed. He lifted his head to look into Jared’s eyes. “You’re amazing.” He leaned in to kiss Jared’s swollen lips.

“You too,” Jared answered softly smiling.

Jensen pulled the blankets up over them and flopped his head back down on Jared’s chest. “Tired,” he purred. “You working tomorrow?”

“Nope.”

“Will you stay here?”

“Uh, you drove, Jen. I’m staying where you’re staying.”

Jensen yawned. “All part of my master plan, Jay.”

Jared kissed the top of Jensen’s head. “I like your plans, Jensen. I like them a lot.”  
“Hmm, good, you’re already learning.” Both men chuckled.

It wasn’t long before they both fell into peaceful slumbers.

Sunlight shone through the windows of Jensen’s apartment, bathing the two naked men in golden light. Jared was roused from sleep by what sounded like a herd of elephants coming down the stairs. 

“Jensen? Hey, are you working today?” A male voice called through the bedroom door. 

Jared sat up at the same time the bedroom door opened to reveal a very naked man. “Um, Jensen?” Jared nudged his lover until Jensen grumbled and pulled himself up. 

“What, Jared? I thought you didn’t have to work today,” Jensen snapped and Jared made a Note to Self that Jensen was not a morning person.

“Um, Jensen, we have company.” Jared moved Jensen’s head to face the doorway where Naked Guy still lounged against the doorframe.

“Good morning,” Naked Guy waved to them both. He gestured toward Jared and added, “Very nice, Jensen, I’m impressed.”

Jensen covered his face with both hands and groaned. “Misha!”


	3. Chapter Three

Jared was still trying to fathom why there was a naked man in Jensen’s bedroom when it dawned on him that he actually knew Naked Guy. “Hey, you’re one of the M.E.’s, right? Dr. Collins.”

“Guilty as charged,” Misha smiled at Jared. “And you’re a cop, right? Sorry, I don’t remember your name.”

“Padalecki,” Jared returned. “Um, Jared.” He faltered a little realizing that doctor or no, this man was still wearing nothing but his skin in Jensen’s bedroom.

Jensen, who had been watching the exchange through the fingers that still covered his face, moved his hands and started to explain. “Jay-”

“Misha, where are you?” Jared heard more footsteps down the stairs. A blond woman appeared, wearing skin tight workout shorts and a skimpy sports bra. “There you are,” she exclaimed to Misha. She turned to face the bed. “Good morning, Jens-well, hello there!” She smiled brightly when she noticed Jared. “Who have we here?”

“Down, girl,” Misha teased her.

“No wonder you’re down here,” she returned his sly smile and didn’t bother to hide the fact that she was checking Jared out appreciatively.

Jared squirmed under the scrutiny, scooting a little closer to Jensen. “Um? Jen?”

“Oh Lord,” Jensen exclaimed to the heavens. He reached down and took Jared’s hand. “Jared, this is Misha’s wife, Victoria, and I guess you already kind of know Misha. They live upstairs and I rent this apartment from them. Vicki and Misha this is Jared Padalecki.”

“Nice to meet you, Jared,” Vicki smiled. “Jensen has excellent taste.”

“Uh, thanks, I guess,” Jared replied weakly.

“Okay! Out you two,” Jensen scolded. “Neither of us have to work today, and I was planning on sleeping in, among other things. I’ll talk to you both later.”

“Sure,” Misha replied. “Sorry, Jensen.”

“S’ok,” Jensen smiled at his friend. “But dude, next time can you at least wear shorts?”

“Why?” Misha asked as his wife began to push him from the room. “Why do I have to wear shorts? It’s not like I have anything they haven’t seen before.”

“I know honey,” Jared and Jensen could hear Vicki placate her husband as they made their way to the stairs. “But not everyone is as open minded as you, baby.” Their voices faded away up the stairs.

Jensen snorted. “Hugh Heffner isn’t as open minded as Misha.” He turned to Jared. “God, I’m sorry about that. Misha and Vicki are really cool people, but they have some different ideas about stuff.”

“Hey, it’s okay, no harm done. It seems like they’re good friends to you.”

“Yeah, they are; they’ve helped me through some rough spots.” Jensen slid back down onto his pillow. “Still tired.”

Jared lay back too, turning onto his side and propping his head up on his elbow. “It’s still pretty early. You wanna’ go back to sleep?” He slid a warm hand over Jensen’s stomach.

Jensen caught the hand and moved it lower. “Hmm, eventually.” He leaned up and placed a line of kisses down Jared’s neck.

“Jen?” Jared asked as he lightly stroked Jensen’s awakening cock.

“Yeah, Jay?”

“Do Misha and Vicki-like-swing?”

Jensen stopped his ministrations and looked up at his lover. “Um, they sometimes invite other people to their bed, but they don’t sleep with other people on their own. Why?”

Jared shrugged. “Just curious, I guess. Uh…have…have you…” he trailed off.

Jensen blushed. “Um, just once when I was kinda upset and drunk.”

“How was it?” Jared looked sincerely curious.

“It was nice. They both were really good to me that night. They knew what I needed.” 

“But it was only once?”

“It’s not really my thing,” Jensen shrugged.

“What is your thing?” Jared pressed a small kiss to Jensen’s nose.

“You,” Jensen answered. 

“Awesome,” Jared replied with a playful smile. “You’re my thing too.” 

Their lips met in a scorching kiss and it was quite awhile before either of them slept again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two months later Jared found himself in the Medical Examiner’s office, face to face with Misha over the body of a murder victim. “What have you got, doc?”

“Well, detective,” Misha replied, sticking to Jared’s formal title while they were working despite the fact that he and Jared had socialized on a few occasions over the last few weeks. “The C.O.D. is strangulation, confirmed not only by the ligature marks, but by the presence of petechial hemmorhaging. The time of death was between five and six hours before the body was discovered. There are extensive defensive injuries on both the palms and inner forearms. Detective, the victim fought his attacker, and there may be similar injuries on the attacker's upper body. There was no sexual abuse: the rape kit came back clean.

I don't think the victim was killed where he was found. The area around the body was only slightly disrupted, and the body itself had no litter on or near it that would have been consistant with a battle for life. Also, the body had been carefully cleaned. The only things we've found so far belonged to the vic. With the exception of his wallet, which is missing and may have been removed post mortem, we found the usual collection and turned it over to the CSIs for their evaluation."

“Did they tell you about the hair?” Jared’s eyes moved to take in the messy spikes the vic was sporting.

“That the killer cut it? Yeah, that was really odd,” Misha commented. “Also, I noticed this.” He moved to a table and picked up two glass vials filled with liquid. “Vic was wearing colored contacts.”

“Huh,” Jared took the vials and raised them to the light to peer inside. “Green. Might be helpful info.”

“That’s about it for my end. Hopefully C.S.I. has more clues from the scene because the body’s pretty clean.”

“I hope so too because I’ve got a bad feeling about this case. Did you hear about the note left on the body?”

Misha’s head snapped up. “Note?”

“Yeah, just one sentence: 'Practice makes perfect.’”

“Shit,” Misha breathed out.

“I know,” Jared nodded.

Misha’s gaze landed on the victim and he grew pensive for a few moments. “You know there’s something-” he trailed off.

“What?” Jared asked.

Misha looked at the vic for a few more moments and then shook his head. “Never mind, there’s something about him, but it’s just not clicking into place right now. I’ll call you if I think of anything else.”

Jared’s eyes lingered on the victim for a moment to as if attempting to see what Misha wasn't seeing. “Sure, man, anything helps,” he replied to the other man distractedly because Misha was right, there was something off about this guy.

Misha escorted Jared out to the main lobby of the medical examiner's office. “So we haven’t seen much of you guys at the house lately.”

“We’ve been staying at my place a lot because of the dogs. My roommate got a girlfriend so he’s not around as much to dog sit for me.”

“Ahh,” Misha replied. “Well, they’re always welcome at our place too. We don’t mind having them, or dog sitting sometimes for that matter. You know Vicki’s home during the day so it’s no trouble.”

“Thanks, Misha, I’ll keep that in mind. Let’s get together for dinner soon.”

“Sure, I’ll talk to Vicki and give you guys a call.” A mischievous grin curved his lips. "Or I could just drop by one morning."

“Uh huh-NOT!” Jared grumbled good naturedly.

“Bye, Jared.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, you gonna’ play with us on Saturday?” Chris asked as he swallowed a bite of his bacon cheeseburger.

“Nah, not this time,” Jensen replied. “Mac and her husband will be with us. We’re going to their place for dinner before we come to the bar.”

“Come on, Jen, you haven’t done a set with us in ages. Steve’s beginning to think you don’t like him, and you know Mac loves to hear her big brother sing.”

“I don’t feel like it, okay?” Jensen concentrated his chocolate shake. “I told you we’d come watch you play, but I don’t want to sing.”

Chris studied is friend for a few moments and narrowed his eyes. “You mean you don’t want Jared to hear you sing. Does he even know you play the guitar?”

Jensen looked down and picked up a fry, swirling it through his ketchup. “Chris, don’t start.”

“You love to play and sing, Jen, and you have a terrific voice. You know I could just kick your dad’s ass for giving you a hard time about that when we were kids. Your brother too.”

“Chris, I don’t-”

"No,” Chris didn’t let him finish. “No excuses. You know down deep in your heart that Jared is going to go nuts when hears you play. I mean I don’t think it’s possible for the man to be more attracted to you, but if it is this will do it. He loves everything about you Jensen, and this would just be like icing on the cake.”

Music had always been an important part of Jensen’s life. And while he did want to share that part of himself with his boyfriend, it was something he was intensely shy about. For some reason it was easier to share his music with a whole bar full of drunken strangers than the intimate people in his life. Maybe it was that his overly macho father and brother had ridiculed his talent when he was younger. Thank God Chris had been in his life and had nurtured his musical abilities despite Jensen’s family. “I’ll think about it,” Jensen sighed, knowing Chris would be like a dog with a bone until he caved.

“Good man,” Chris patted Jensen’s shoulder. Suddenly their radio came to life, calling them to the scene of a car accident. They shoved their food back into the bags and went to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Jen, you really shouldn’t leave your door unlocked like this,” Jared called out as he entered Jensen’s apartment. 

“Did you say something, Jay?” Jensen walked out of his bathroom, towel drying his hair with another towel wrapped low around his waist.

“I said,” Jared began as he swiftly made his way over to his lover; “that you shouldn’t leave your door unlocked like that. Anyone could just walk on in.” He grabbed Jensen around the waist and pulled him in for a nuzzle and a heated kiss.

After a few more steamy moments Jensen finally pulled himself away. “So when you mean anyone could come in, are you talking about fiery hot police detectives who have libidos the size of Texas?” He leaned in and whispered in Jared’s ear; “because if that’s what you mean I’m never locking my door again.”

Jared laughed and swatted Jensen playfully on the ass. “Get dressed, dude, or we’re going to be late.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m on it,” Jensen turned toward his bedroom and Jared started to follow him. Jensen turned and put up his hand. “No way, Jay, if you come in here we’ll never make it to Mackenzie’s house and she’ll kill me if she doesn’t finally get to meet you tonight.”

“You’re a cruel man, Jensen Ackles, but I see your point. I’ll wait out here where it’s all cold and lonely.”

“I think maybe you’ll survive.” Jensen disappeared into his room, but then popped his head back out. “Hey, can you do me a favor?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Uh, in my spare room there’s a guitar; can you just bring it out here? I’m taking it with me.”

“You play guitar?”

“Uh, yeah, a little-I should get ready.” Jensen retreated back to his room to get dressed.

Jared stared after his boyfriend in puzzlement, but did as he was asked and retrieved the mystery guitar from Jensen’s spare room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mackenzie, that was a delicious meal,” Jared leaned back in his chair in Mackenzie's cheerful dining room. 

“You would know; you ate enough of it,” Jensen snickered at his boyfriend.

“You leave him alone, Jensen,” Mackenzie admonished. “I like Jared. Jared can stay.”

Mackenzie’s husband, Colby, stood up and began to gather plates. “Yep, my woman can cook. It’s why I married her.”

“I don’t think that’s the only reason,” Mackenzie smacked her husband’s rear as she went by. 

“Ewww,” Jensen whined. “Too much information.”

They all laughed and then Jared started to stand as well. “Can I help?”

“Nope,” Mackenzie answered firmly. “You’re the guest. Jensen, honey, why don’t you take him on in to the family room. You guys want coffee?”

“Coffee would be great,” Jared nodded. “What time should we head out for The Lone Star?”

“Uh, Steve and Chris said they’re going on around nine,” Jensen replied.

“Great,” Mackenzie interjected. “We still have some time, then. Y’all hang out here and we’ll be out in a few.”

Jensen sat close to Jared on the sofa and they spoke easily about their work days. Jared had noted to himself that Jensen’s guitar had stayed in the trunk of the car so he had not brought it up again, waiting for Jensen to explain when he was ready. It wasn’t long before Mackenzie and Colby joined them again carrying a tray of deep, rich espresso type coffee and double chocolate, chocolate frosted brownies. Jared thought he may have died and gone to heaven.

Once they were settled, Mackenzie smiled at Jared. “So you moved here from San Antonio?”

“Yeah, I grew up there and got a job right out of the police academy, but there was some trouble with a co-worker, well my ex actually. It all got to be too much drama. My partner, Sophia, had moved here a little over a year ago and was trying to talk me into the move anyway, so the timing seemed right. My brother, Jeff, and his family are here too, so it wasn’t a difficult decision.”

Mackenzie looked at her brother, who didn’t seemed surprised by any of this information and felt relieved that the two men had obviously already talked about whatever trouble Jared had gone through with his ex. “Well, we really love it here, and I love being so close to my big brother,” Mackenzie replied.

“Yeah, Jensen said y’all grew up close to here,” Jared placed a hand on Jensen’s knee causing Jensen to smile and blush as he slid his hand over Jared's.

“Yep, in Richardson,” Mackenzie replied. “It’s not too far out of Dallas. Our parents, our oldest brother and his family still live out there.” 

Jared felt Jensen tense a little, but Mackenzie didn’t notice as she regaled them all with stories of her and Jensen’s childhood home. She stayed away from topics that may be too painful for her brother and instead focused on humorous, and yes, sometimes embarrassing stories.

“You were a cheerleader?” Jared smirked at Jensen, who had just returned from a trip to the bathroom.

“Thank you so much, sis.” Jensen glared at Mackenzie, who just shrugged, not looking at all sorry for leaking the dreaded information.

“Seriously?” Jared laughed.

Jensen looked down at his watch. “Hey, look at the time. We should get going.”

“Oh, Jenny, don’t be such a baby.” Mackenzie stood up and moved to pat her brother on the shoulder. “You were a great cheerleader; you had lots of spirit.”

“It’s Jensen, brat, and drop it already,” Jensen reached out and pulled on a lock of a giggling Mackenzie’s hair. 

After a few more moments Mackenzie composed herself and pulled a small white envelope out of her pocket, handing it to her brother. “Here, maybe this will make you feel better.”

Jensen read the front of the envelope; ‘For the World’s Best Uncle.’ He looked at his sister. “I don’t understand.”

“Well, then open it, dork.”

Jensen carefully opened the flap and pulled out a small black and white ultra sound picture. “Oh my God. Mac, is that a baby?”

“Yep.”

“When?”

“May.”

“Do Mom and Dad know?”

“Nope. I told you first.”

Jensen smiled broadly. “I’m going to be an uncle!” He pulled Mackenzie into a careful, but enthusiastic hug.

“You already are an uncle, Jen,” Mackenzie replied softly.

“But I’ll get to see this kid,” Jensen answered wistfully. He shook off his melancholy and moved to shake Colby’s hand while Jared hugged Mackenzie in congratulations.

“We really should get going, guys,” Colby finally stated after the excitement had died down.

“Okay, I’ll just grab my purse,” Mackenzie replied.

“So, Jensen, are you playing with Chris and Steve tonight?” Colby asked as they stood in the hall waiting.

Jared pinned Jensen with his gaze. “Something you want to tell me, Jen?”

Jensen’s faced turned bright red. “Um, maybe?”


	4. Chapter Four

Jared drove them all to the bar with Mackenzie, who claimed her nausea wasn’t conducive to riding in back seats, riding shotgun. Jensen was grateful to be in back because Jared had gone a little quiet following the revelation about Jensen’s singing gig; and Jensen was a little nervous about his boyfriend’s reaction.

Mackenzie chattered enough for all of them and soon enough they were inside the bar and placed at a reserved table in front, where, Sandy, Jeff, and his wife, Sarah, were already seated. Jensen was immediately whisked away by Chris to get ready for their set. 

Steve Carlson had inherited The Lone Star Bar from a crusty old uncle on his dad’s side of the family. Under Steve’s supervision, it had developed into a down home place where he encouraged local talent to thrive. He and Chris played about one weekend a month, with Jensen joining in when he felt like it. They had manage to acquire their own little fan base, though it really was just a fun hobby for the three men. 

When the trio walked out on stage and began to set up the crowded bar went crazy with whistles and shouts. 

"Wow, they’re pretty popular, huh?" Jared looked around in awe. He and Mackenzie sat alone at the table, Jeff and Colby having gone to get drinks and Sandy and Sarah teaming up for a restroom run. 

"They’re really good," Mackenzie smiled at Jared and eyed him closer. "He didn’t even tell you he could play, did he?" 

Jared looked a little troubled. "Not a word." 

Mackenzie placed her hand over Jared’s where it lay on the table. "Hey, please don’t take it personally." 

Jared gestured around. "It’s obviously kind of a big deal. Why wouldn’t he share this with me sooner?" 

"Jared, Jensen loves his music and it’s a huge part of him, but it’s also a source of pain for him. My dad and our brother always teased him about it. They called him girly and a fairy whenever he practiced at home. Thank God Chris wouldn’t let him quit and they just started playing over at his house, but some of that crap stuck with Jensen." Mackenzie sighed as she looked into Jared’s eyes. "I think it’s easier for him to play for a crowd of strangers and get lost in it than to bare his soul one on one." 

"God," Jared rubbed his hand over his face. "I’m sorry, Mackenzie, but right now I could just kill your dad and your brother." 

"Get in line, Jared," Mackenzie answered darkly just as the rest of their group re-joined them at their table, chatting happily and passing out drinks. 

Jared glanced up at Jensen, who was settled on his stool and looking at Mackenzie and Jared with questions in his eyes. Jared smiled brightly at him and winked. Jensen smiled back and then Steve was introducing them and they launched into their first song. 

An hour and a half later a very impressed and extremely turned on Jared clapped wildly along with the rest of the crowd as the trio finished their set. A sweaty, but smiling, Jensen packed up his guitar and began to make his way to his friends’ table. 

"Try not to jump him as soon as he comes down here, Jay. There are ladies present," Jeff teased his brother as Jared’s gaze followed Jensen, making his way through a crowd of well wishers. 

"Jesus, I’ll try, but damn, that was the hottest thing ever, dontcha’ think?" 

Jeff laughed out loud. "Well, little brother, I wouldn’t know about that, but I’m impressed. He’s good…they’re all good." 

Jensen and Chris finally made it through to their table and were greeted with great enthusiasm by friends and family. When Jensen finally came face to face with Jared he smiled shyly into Jared’s eyes. "So, what’d ya think?" 

Jared pulled him into a hug and spoke right into Jensen’s ear. "That was so fucking sexy that I’m going to fuck you into the mattress when we get home." Jensen shivered, but Jared wasn’t done. "And someday, when you’re ready, I want you to sing for me, just me, because you have a beautiful voice. Tonight I just fell a little more in love with you." 

Jensen stepped back a little. This was the first time either of them had uttered the "L" word to each other. "You love me?" 

"You know I do." 

"I do too…love you." 

"Jen," Jared framed Jensen’s face with his hands and brought him in for a tender kiss which evolved rapidly into something a little more than tender. 

Finally, Jeff tossed a wadded up napkin at them. "Hey, get a room! Not everyone wants to see that." 

The two lovebirds pulled apart. "Sorry," Jensen blushed. 

Sandy fanned herself. "Don’t stop on our account, boys. That was hot!" 

Chris turned to stare at his girlfriend. "Really?" 

"Oh, yeah," Sandy replied and then looked to the other women at the table. "Am I right, girls?" 

"Definitely hot," Sarah agreed. 

"Well, considering Jensen is my brother, there’s kind of the ick factor," Mackenzie added; "but yeah, I’ll have to agree. It was pretty steamy." 

The men at the table stared at all three ladies. "Seriously?" Jeff finally asked, looking at Sarah specifically. 

"Sure," Sarah replied to her husband. "Two hot guys kissing; what’s not to like about that?" 

"I wouldn’t get too upset about it, boys," Sandy interjected with a wicked grin. "Who do you think all these hot and bothered women are going home with tonight?" 

Said women, Jared and Jensen all convulsed in laughter as Chris, Jeff and Colby all processed that question and what it could possibly mean for them. 

"I don’t see it," Chris looked thoughtful. "But I think I can safely say on behalf of all of us straight guys at the table; thank you Jared and Jensen for your supposed hotness." 

"Oh my God!" Jensen blushed again. 

Jared laughed and pulled Jensen into his arms. "You’re very welcome, guys." He planted a kiss on Jensen’s lips and then looked back up at his friends. "Always glad to be of service." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"So get this," Sophia said from her desk, which butted up against Jared’s so they were facing each other. "We spoke to Dan Shane’s family, and he didn’t wear contacts." 

"Are they sure? Like not even for cosmetic reasons?" 

Sophia shook her head. "They said he didn’t need vision correction of any kind and that he was definitely not the type of guy to make changes to his appearance like that." 

"So, the killer put them in, but why?" 

"Who knows why people do half the crazy shit they do?" Sophia shrugged. 

Jared’s phone rang. "Padalecki." Sophia watched as Jared listened, nodded his head, and scribbled down an address. "Sure, Cap, we’re on it." He hung up the phone and looked at Sophia. 

"We gotta’ go. There’s a homicide scene the captain wants us to check out before they remove the body." 

Sophia stood up. "Let’s go then." 

Jared put a hand on her arm. "Hey, Soph, the victim’s hair was cut, and there was a note like the last one." 

"Shit, Jared, that’s not good. What did the note say?" Sophia made her way to the station doors with Jared hot on her heels. 

"Captain Morgan didn’t know the details, but it looks like we’re dealing with a serial killer here." 

"Damn," Sophia swore as they made their way to the car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn," Jared uttered as the C.S.I handed him the plastic evidence bag with a note in it. ‘Not quite right.’ was typed in the same font as the note on the last victim. He handed the note to Sophia and knelt down next to the body, being careful not to touch anything. "Hey, John," he called to one of the C.S.I techs. 

"Yes?" The man looked up from where he was lifting a print from an empty pop can laying next to the victim. 

"Can you do me a favor and check his eyes? See if he’s got contacts on?" 

"Sure." John moved over and carefully pried the eye open revealing a bright green iris. Jared’s heart sank as he could already tell it wasn’t a natural eye color, but he waited as John shined a pen light and moved in closer to look. "Hey, yeah, it looks like he does have a contact on this eye." 

Jared frowned. "Can you tell if it’s one of those colored ones?" 

The tech touched just the edge of the contact with his gloved finger, sliding it off the iris just a little. "Yep, looks like his real eye color is blue." He looked up a Jared. 

"I was afraid of that," Jared replied as he shared a glum look with Sophia. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Jensen, how’s it going with your detective hunk?" Mike "Rosey" Rosenbaum, one of the firemen from Jensen’s station, asked him at dinner. 

The other men and woman who were seated around station 15’s dining table all turned their   
attention to Jensen who blushed. "Um, good, he’s good." 

"I bet he is," Mike winked. 

"Ah, leave him alone, man," piped in Tom Welling, another of the firefighters. "Quit being such an ass, Rosey." 

"Well, maybe I would if Jenny would actually let us meet the guy." 

"I wonder why he doesn’t want you to," Captain Jim Beaver commented wryly. 

"Don’t call me Jenny," Jensen retorted to Mike. "The Cap is right; I don’t bring him around you guys because I actually like him and want him to stick around." 

"Hey, if he’s met your crazy partner there," Mike gestured to Chris. "Then I don’t know why you’re so scared to have him meet me." 

"Have you met you?" Chris asked. 

Everyone burst into laughter and Mike put a dramatic hand to his forehead. "Fine, I see how y’all are… 

His speech was interrupted by the station alarm and then the voice of the dispatcher: "Engine 15, and Medic 15, possible heart attack victim at 1655 S Shady Dell Lane, repeat…" 

Chris and Jensen ran for their truck with Chris taking the driver seat. When they were settled in and on their way Jensen turned to his partner. "Chris, that’s Mackenzie’s address."


	5. Chapter Five

Colby stood outside the house waving down the emergency vehicles as they arrived. As soon as he saw Jensen hop out of the truck he quickly made his way over to his brother-in-law. “Jensen.”

“Colby, is it Mac? What’s going on?”

“No, it’s not Mac.” Colby shifted his feet and looked away for a moment and then brought his eyes back to meet Jensen’s. “Jensen, it’s-it’s your dad.”

“Dad?” Jensen stood unmoving.

“Jensen, c’mon!” Chris called as he began to move toward the front door. Jensen snapped out of his trance and grabbed the case from his side of the truck and followed Colby to the house.

When Jensen arrived in Mackenzie’s living room Chris was on the floor next to Alan, who had been laid on his back, feet elevated and an afghan draped over him. Mackenzie sat on the couch near her father’s head filling Chris in on the details of what had happened.

Jensen’s mother and brother crouched nearby and his brother’s wife, Trina perched on a chair in the dining room with her two children on her lap. The table was elegantly set and it was obvious that a family dinner had been interrupted. One of many family dinners that Jensen had been purposefully left out of for the last two years.

He didn’t think any less of Mackenzie for hosting their family without him. He was sure she and Colby were sharing their news about the baby with them. Jensen knew she saw them, and in fact, encouraged it right from the first, when his loyal little sister had vowed to remove herself from the Ackles clan as well. But knowing they all got together without him and seeing evidence of that were two different things. Jensen’s heart ached.

Jensen decided he had to ignore everyone for now and pretend he was tending to an anonymous patient just like any other call. He knew it was the only way he was going to get through this like a professional. 

As he dropped to his knees opposite Chris, Jensen looked up to see his mother as recognition hit. “Jensen,” she breathed out, placing a hand over her heart. Jensen thought he may have seen tears, but he was sure they were for his dad and not him. He was thankful when Tom knelt down and gently pulled her up and away giving Chris and Jensen more room to work. 

“Uncle Jensen!” Josh’s oldest son called out. “Mom, look, it’s Uncle Jensen.”

So much for remaining anonymous. Jensen sighed to himself and looked up for a second from where he was sticking leads to Alan’s chest. “Hey, Travis.” He smiled at the young boy, but went right back to work.

“Unc Jen?” asked the little girl, Hannah, whom Jensen had never seen in person before.

“Hush kids,” said Trina, hugging them to her body. “We have to let Uncle Jensen work on Grandpa right now. We can visit with him later.”

Jensen glanced up. “Thanks, Trina.”

Trina smiled softly at her brother-in-law. “You’re welcome, Jensen.”

Chris and Jensen worked as a well oiled machine as they assessed their patient’s condition. Alan was weak and a little disoriented which Jensen thought was probably good, all things considered, but he had not lost consciousness. Chris took the lead and Jensen followed his orders as they monitored and stabilized the older man for transport. 

As they were getting ready to lift him onto the gurney alarms began beeping wildly. “Sats are dropping!” Chris called out as Alan’s eyes began to droop closed and his breathing became shallow. 

“Dad!” Jensen shouted. “Dad, can you hear me?” Suddenly the heart monitor flat lined. “He’s not breathing! Tom, come and bag him! Starting compressions!”

Tom quickly moved in and grabbed the respirator bag and pumped a burst of air into Alan’s lungs. Jensen started chest compressions and Chris revved up the defibrillator, readying it to shock Alan’s heart back to life.

“Alan, no!” Jensen could hear his mother’s cries in the background, but he just kept counting his compressions, stopping only to let Tom squeeze in a breath.

“Jensen, let’s do this. Clear!” Chris called out.

Jensen and Tom moved back while Chris placed the paddles and applied the shock. Alan’s body heaved up, but there was still no motion on the monitor.

“Resume CPR,” Jensen called out and Tom immediately pushed in more air. “C’mon, Dad, don’t do this,” Jensen grunted out. “Don’t you fucking dare do this now!”

“Charging!” Chris called. “Okay, clear!”

Once again the men moved back and Chris applied the paddles. This time when Alan’s chest heaved up there came the distinct sound of a sinus rhythm on the monitor.

Jensen slumped over in relief and then straightened up. “Let’s get him loaded.”

Just as Jensen and Chris were getting ready to load Alan into the truck Jensen felt a hand on his arm and he turned quickly to find his mother next to him. “Mama?”

“Jensen, I want to go with you.”

“Okay, Mama, sure, but you need to ride up front with Chris. There’s not enough room back here.” 

Jensen climbed in and Chris collapsed the legs of the gurney and pushed it into the back. “C’mon, Mama Ackles,” Chris used the nickname that he hadn’t used since he was a kid, when he had spent so much time at the Ackles’ that they practically thought of him as their own. It had hurt him almost as much as Jensen to cut Jensen’s family out of his life too, but his allegiance was to his best friend. “He’s in good hands. Jensen’s the best there is.” Chris led her away to the front, got her settled and thirty seconds later, siren screaming, the EMT vehicle raced toward the hospital.

In the back Alan moaned a little and opened his eyes. Jensen leaned over his father. “Hey, Dad, you’re okay. Just rest now, we’ll be at the hospital soon.”

Alan’s eyes opened a little wider as he recognized his son. He began to mumble something and seemed agitated, but Jensen couldn’t understand what he was saying with the siren blaring and the oxygen mask in the way. 

Jensen just patted his father on the arm. “It’s okay, Dad, you’re going to just fine. I’ve got ya.” Alan settled back down and let his eyes close for the rest of the ride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen sat on the uncomfortable seat and leaned his head against the wall. Mackenzie sat on one side of him, gripping his hand tightly and Chris sat on his other side. Colby sat by Mackenzie, offering his quiet support to all of them. 

Thankfully, Chris and Jensen’s shift had ended a few hours ago. Chris had returned the truck to the station and driven his car back to the hospital to offer any support Jensen or his family may need. 

Jensen’s mother, Josh and Trina sat on the other side of the waiting room. Donna had looked like she wanted to say something a few times, but seemingly wasn’t sure how to start. Josh remained stoic and silent, not acknowledging his brother. Trina had visited with Jensen and Mackenzie a little when she had returned from taking the kids to her parents’ house, but eventually had made her way back to her husband’s side.

“Jensen!” 

Jensen opened his eyes and lifted his head. “Jared?” he asked, wondering if he had fallen asleep and was dreaming.

Jared knelt down in front of Jensen, bracing himself on Jensen’s legs. “I came as soon as I heard.”

“How did you find out?” Jensen asked, puzzled. He was happy to have Jared here with him, but he hadn’t called him. He didn’t want to subject his lover to whatever bullshit his family might decide to throw at either him or, if the situation arose, both of them.

“Uh, that would be me,” Chris raised his hand a little as stood and moved so Jared could take the chair next to Jensen. “Thought you might need him,” he shrugged.

“God, Jensen, Chris told me everything.” Jared wrapped and arm around Jensen and pulled him into a hug. “How are you holding up? Have you gotten any news yet?”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Jensen breathed out, allowing himself to melt into Jared’s side just a little. “I’m okay, just a little freaked out. Jeff’s in with dad, but we haven’t heard anything yet.”

“No news is good news, right?” Jared placed a gentle kiss on top of Jensen’s head. He looked over to Mackenzie and Colby and reached over Jensen to rest his hand on Mackenzie’s. “Hey, Colby, hey Mac, you doin’ okay?”

Jensen’s sister smiled. “I’m good, Jared. I’ll be better once we know something, though.” She looked over toward her mother and brother. “Thank God Jensen and Chris were there. They saved dad’s life.”

Jared patted Mac’s hand and then moved his hand back to hold Jensen’s. “Yeah, I hear your brother’s pretty good at that kind of thing.”

Suddenly Jensen sat up straight and looked across the room. “Jared,” he spoke in a strong clear voice. “This is my mother, Donna and my brother, Josh and his wife, Trina. Mama, this is my boyfriend, Detective Jared Padalecki.”

“Um…he…hello, Detective,” Donna stuttered a little, but tried to remain the polite southern lady.

Joshua simply grunted, but Trina rose from her chair and walked over holding out a friendly hand. “Hello, Jared,” she smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Thanks, you too,” Jared smiled back. 

Before Trina could say anything else a tall, middle aged man wearing a tweed jacket and a priest’s collar came in.

“Pastor Jim,” Donna stood and walked toward Pastor Jim, the relief evident on her face. “Thank you so much for coming.”

“Of course I’m here for you, Donna.” The pastor squeezed her hands, gently smiled and then turned toward Josh. “Hello, Joshua, how are you holding up?”

“Doing okay I guess,” Josh mumbled, frowning.

“Times like these are difficult for all of us,” Jim stated. He turned and made his way to the other side of the room. “Trina, hello, I took the liberty of telling Mrs. Chandler that you probably wouldn’t be at Bible study tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Pastor Jim.”

“You’re very welcome, my dear.” He turned to the couple sitting next to Jensen. “Mackenzie and Colby, right?”

“That’s right, I’m surprised you remembered Colby and me,” Mackenzie stated. “We’ve only visited a few times since you took over at First Christian.”

“I have an excellent memory,” Jim winked. “Part of the job description, I’m afraid.” Then he turned to Jensen. “And you must be Jensen.” He held out his hand. “It’s good to finally meet you, son.”

Jensen shot an uncomfortable look to Jared, but reached out to shake the man’s hand. “Hello. How did you know who I was?”

Pastor Jim smiled brightly. “Well, I’ve seen many a picture of you, Jensen. Your parents have kindly had me over to dinner a few times since I took over as head pastor at their church. You and your brother and sister are proudly displayed all over the house. It would kind of be hard to miss you.” Jensen looked at the man in disbelief, but Jim simply turned his attention to Jared and Chris. “I’m sorry, I don’t believe I know you two, though you,” he pointed at Chris, “look vaguely familiar.”

“I’m Chris Kane, Jensen’s best friend,” Chris shook the man’s hand. “You, uh, may have seen some pictures of me around as well.”

Pastor Jim snapped his fingers. “Yes, that’s it!”

“This is my boyfriend, Detective Padalecki,” Jensen stated with a hint of defiance.

Pastor Jim didn’t seem fazed in the least. “Very nice to meet you, Detective.” He shook Jared’s hand.

“Call me Jared.” 

“Wonderful, I will,” Jim smiled. “I would love to see you both at church some time. We’re always looking for fresh faces.”

Jensen squirmed a little in his seat as he shot a furtive look at his mother. “Yeah, uh, maybe some time.”

“Great!” Jim replied enthusiastically. He then turned back to Jensen’s mother. “Donna, I’m wondering if you wouldn’t like to visit the chapel with me for a quiet prayer.”

“Oh, I’m not sure I should leave…what if…”

“Go on, Mama,” Mackenzie interjected. “It’s just down the hall. We promise to come get you if the doctor comes out.”

Donna took Jim’s proffered arm. “Yes, I think I would like that.” Jim nodded and led Donna from the room, speaking quietly to her.

“He seems very kind,” Mackenzie commented after Donna and Jim had left.

“We really like him,” Trina stated. “He’s great with the kids too.”

“He’s definitely better than Pastor Franklin,” Jensen muttered.

“Pastor Franklin?” Jared asked.

“He was our pastor when we were kids. Pastor Jim replaced him.” Mackenzie supplied. “He was-well, kind of old school, I guess.”

Jensen snorted just as Josh spoke up for the first time. “He wasn’t so bad.”

“He talked mom and dad into trying to send me to one of those deprogramming camps when I told them I was gay,” Jensen bit out.

“So?” Josh shrugged. “Maybe you should have gone- then I’d still have my brother.”

“You’re such an asshole, Josh; I’m right here! You don’t know the first thing about me!” Jensen started to get up out of his chair.

“I grew up with you, Jensen, I know plenty!” Josh retorted, beginning to rise as well.

“Guys,” Mackenzie stood up and stepped in front of Jensen.

Before anyone could say anything else Jeff walked into the room. “I have an update for you.” He pointedly ignored the obvious simmering anger between Jensen and Josh.

“I’ll get mom.” Mackenzie hurried out.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special thanks to Phantom4j for her help on this chapter. She beta’d the hell out of it and really made it better. Honestly, I should probably list her as a co-author on this one!

Once Jeff had gotten Alan stabilized he had his patient moved to the CICU for more testing. He told the worried family that he thought the prognosis looked fairly good, but they would have to wait and see what the tests revealed.

With their dad out of immediate danger Josh and Mackenzie had visited Alan. Their father was really too groggy to know much of what was going on, but they had wanted to check on him themselves. Afterward, they both went home with their spouses at Donna’s insistence. 

Finally, it was Jensen’s turn to tentatively step into his father’s room. “Mama, I’m going to take off now,” he said softly so as not to wake his father, who had fallen asleep.

Donna looked up at her son. “Thank you for everything, Jensen.”

Jensen huffed out a wry laugh. “Mama, you don’t have to thank me for doing my job, or for helping to save my own father.”

Donna took a deep breath and studied Jensen for a moment. Finally she reached up and placed a hand on his arm. “JR, please sit down with me for moment.”

Jensen’s heart tightened at the nickname he hadn’t heard in two years. “Mama, Jared’s waitin’ on me.”

“Please.” Donna tightened her grasp. Jensen nodded and sat down, brows knitted in confusion. His mother turned her chair so she was facing him and took his hand. “I’m afraid I haven’t done right by you, Jensen Ross.”

“Mama-what?”

“Hush up and let me finish while I’ve still got the nerve. I was raised to believe certain things, JR, and one of those beliefs is that two men loving each other is a sin. When you told us you were…” she paused, “when you told us you were gay I was so afraid for you. I know I seemed angry, but Pastor Jim has made me realize that really it was just fear for your soul, fear for your life, and my own fear of the unknown.”

“And now that you’ve realized all of this?” Jensen asked his mother, trying not to hope too hard that Donna’s confession could truly be a turning point in their relationship.

“Jensen, there’s a lot I don’t know, but what I do know right now is that I miss you, and I want you back in my life.”

“I’m not going to change for you.”

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry I ever made you think you had to. Pastor Jim has been showing us a whole new way to look at the situation. I’m still learning, but I want you back in my life. I love you, son.”

Jensen didn’t bother to hold back the tear that slid down his cheek. “I want that too, Mama. More than anything.” He glanced over at his father. “What about Daddy? What does he say?”

Donna sighed. “It’s not as easy for him, Jensen, though Jim has been talking with him, too. You’re daddy’s just going to have to forge his own way, honey. All I can worry about is my own relationship with you.”

Donna held open her arms and Jensen fell into her embrace. “I missed you so much, Mama. So many times I wanted to call and tell you something about my day, or tell you I when I wasn’t feelin’ good.”

“I missed you too, JR.” Donna rubbed her son’s back and then gently pushed him away so she could look in his eyes. “I know it will take time to build up to where we were before, but I want you to call me whenever you want, honey. We’ll take it as slow or as fast as you need.”

“Sounds good, Mama, I will…I’ll call. And maybe I can come check on Daddy while he’s here?”

“How about we just take it one day at a time and see how it goes?” Donna shifted a little. “Now you should get back out there so your young man’s not waiting too long.”

Jensen smiled. “Okay, you’re gonna’ go home and get some rest, right? Do you need a ride?”

“Pastor Jim is taking me. Could you please send him in on your way out?”

“I will.” Jensen pulled his mother into another quick hug and took his leave.

When he was gone, Alan opened his eyes. “You spoke to him?”

“I did.”

“I don’t know if I…”

Donna stood and returned to her husband’s bed. She smoothed his blankets down. “That’s up to you, dear, but I want my son back.”

“Fair enough,” Alan replied gruffly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen didn’t talk much on the ride back to Jared’s house, but Jared knew he’d had an exhausting day topped off by the extra long visit to his father’s hospital room. Jared had no idea what had happened between Jensen and his parents. Jensen seemed tense all over and was so withdrawn. It’s not like Jen was a hyper chatterbox like Jared could be at times, but the man had never been this quiet when they spent time together. Jared didn’t know what was going on with his lover, but he had a feeling some type of crash was coming.

 

As soon as they got through the door Jensen made his way to the bedroom and didn’t come back out while Jared greeted the dogs and let them outside to run for awhile. Chad wasn’t around which Jared was grateful for. 

When Jared had the dogs settled for the night he made his way to his bedroom and found Jensen still fully clothed in his paramedic uniform. He leaned against Jared’s window, staring out into the darkness.

“Hey,” Jared greeted his lover as he moved up behind him and ran his hands down Jensen’s arms. “Usually you’re out of this thing by the time I see you. I’ve got to say I love me a man in uniform.”

“Thanks,” Jensen replied absently, not moving a muscle.

Jared gripped Jensen’s shoulders, noticing the tension in them and slowly turned him around. “What’s wrong, Jen? Do you want to talk about it?”

Jensen leaned in, resting his forehead on Jared’s firm chest. “I can’t talk about it just yet.” He looked up. “Can we take a shower?”

“Sure, you must be beat. Let me just help you get out of those clothes.” Jared gently slid Jensen’s jacket off and proceeded to remove the rest of his uniform. Then Jared quickly removed his own clothing and led Jensen into the master bath.

Once under the soothing, hot water Jensen silently began their shower ritual by meticulously sudsing every inch of Jared’s body. He then trailed up to Jared’s hair, his strong fingers massaging every muscle, stroking away the tension of the day. Jensen remained silent, but some of the tightness in his face began to fade as he paid attention to his lover. 

Once Jared was rinsed clean it was his turn to tend to Jensen, starting with washing his short, honey blond hair. He pressed random, gentle kisses across Jensen’s cheek and to the tip of his nose. Jared could feel the tension slowly draining from Jensen’s body and he couldn’t help a quick smile when Jensen lifted his chin so Jared could gently kiss his lips.

Once the shampoo was rinsed from Jensen’s hair Jared eased his lover so his back was against Jared’s chest and began to run soapy fingers down Jensen’s arms and then over his chest. Jared moved his hands lower over Jensen’s stomach and then hovered above his cock, waiting for permission to take things further. 

Jared wasn’t sure if Jensen would agree in his current state of mind, but when his lover arched into his touch Jared kissed Jensen’s neck and encircled Jensen’s cock, waiting for another sign that Jensen wanted him. Jensen’s fingers closed around Jared’s and he bent his neck to the side to allow Jared more access. Jared’s strokes became stronger and Jensen moaned, turning his head to meet Jared’s lips in an awkward kiss. Jared sped up his hand; and it wasn’t long before Jensen shook with his release.

It took Jared a moment to realize that Jensen’s shoulders were not heaving from his orgasm any longer, but that Jensen was sobbing. “Jen,” Jared murmured into Jensen’s ear. “C’mere.” He turned Jensen to face him and stroked his lover’s back when Jensen buried his face into Jared’s neck. Jensen’s sobs gradually slowed, but Jared could still feel his lover’s hot tears on his chest.

When the water started to turn cool, Jared led Jensen out of the shower. As gently as possible Jared dried Jensen and wrapped him in a fluffy, forest green towel. A quick swipe with another towel sufficed the taller man. Jensen reached for Jared’s hand. Resisting the urge to simply pick Jensen up and carry him, Jared guided him to their bed. Jensen had stopped crying- he rested silently against Jared, his head on Jared’s chest, and one leg sprawled across Jared’s thighs.

Jared had started to doze when Jensen finally spoke. “I only came out to them like two years ago.”

“Your family?” Jared asked as he rubbed comforting circles on Jensen’s back.

“Yeah, I mean, I figured what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, right? I told myself it wasn’t any of their business, but really it was because I knew they would take it badly.” Jensen sighed. “Then I met Matthew.”

“Let me guess; Matthew was out and proud?” Jared tilted Jensen’s chin up and looked into his eyes. “And he thought you should be too?”

Jared moved his pillow behind his back to prop himself against the headboard, supporting Jensen as he sat up facing his lover. “Yeah, that’s about it in a nutshell. I let him talk me into coming out to my family and then things all went to hell.” Jensen looked down and plucked something imaginary off the blanket. “Consequently my relationship with Matthew went to hell too.”

“That would strain any relationship, Jen.”

“I know it’s kind of immature, but somewhere deep inside I blamed Matthew for losing my family. Later, I realized that I didn’t really regret telling them the truth; just that it caused them to hate me. I just wish I had done it for me and not someone else.”

“What happened at the hospital, Jen? Did your mom say something to you, or is it just what’s going on with your dad?” Jared caressed Jensen’s bicep.

“Part of it is my dad. It was really hard to see him like that-to have to revive him, but mostly it’s my mom.” Jensen sighed and moved into Jared’s strong arms. “She apologized, Jared. Said that she misses me and wants me back in her life; that she’s seeing things in a different light with help from Pastor Jim.”

“That’s great, babe,” Jared kissed the top of Jensen’s head and smiled down at him. Jensen answered with his own small grin. “Are you okay with that? Can you forgive her?”

“I guess I kind of already have. She said we can take this at my pace. I think she’s really trying to make up for how much they hurt me.”

“And your dad?”

“I don’t think it’s so easy for him, but mom said that he’s been having talks with Pastor Jim, too.”

“Hey, it sounds like there’s hope for him yet.” Jared tipped Jensen’s chin with his finger and eased him forward so they could share a kiss.

“Thanks for being there for me today,” Jensen said quietly.

“I wish you’d called me, Jensen,” Jared scolded gently.

“I know, I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you to have to deal with all my family drama.”

Jared framed Jensen’s face with his hands and looked into his eyes. “I love you, Jen-a lot. You’re drama is my drama from now on. Got it?”

Jensen smiled sweetly. “Got it.” He kissed Jared’s nose. “That goes for you too, Detective. You know you can share anything with me, right?”

“I know I can,” Jared replied as he nuzzled Jensen’s neck, planting soft kisses behind and on Jensen’s ear. “I’ve got something right here to share with you,” Jared whispered as he moved Jensen’s hand down to his rapidly hardening cock.

“I did say anything, didn’t I?” Jensen’s eyes twinkled as he moved to straddle Jared’s hips letting their bare cocks rub together. “And I think I owe you an orgasm.”

“You do,” Jared gasped as Jensen ground down. “But I’m not keeping track or anything. Oh, God, do that again.”

Jensen grinned at Jared and leaned over to the nightstand, grabbing the lube and a condom from the drawer. “Gonna’ ride you, Jared. Gonna’ make you lose your mind.” 

Jensen squirted lube on his fingers and reached behind himself, teasing his own opening with his finger. Jared bit his lip. “Jesus, Jen, I’m going to lose my load instead of my mind. You’re so fucking hot.”

“Only hot for you, Jay,” Jensen moaned as he worked in a second finger and slid back on it.

Jared grabbed the condom and rolled it on, careful not to set it himself off by moving too quickly. Jensen slid his lubed fingers down over Jared’s taut cock and stared into his lover’s eyes. “You ready, baby?” Jared breathed out as he bucked up into Jensen’s hand.

“Yeah,” Jensen breathed as he slid forward a little and moved up to his knees. 

Jared hissed as Jensen grabbed his cock to position it. Then slowly, breath hitching as Jared’s head breached him, Jensen began his slow descent. Jared had to think of crime scene photos to keep himself from coming too damn soon. “God, Jen-so good.”

Jensen rocked for awhile, just allowing enough motion to tease them both, until Jared began to beg for more. Jensen smiled evilly at his lover and then lifted completely off causing Jared to squeak in protest-until Jensen turned completely around and lowered himself onto his lover again.

“Holy fuck, Jensen,” Jared gasped as he watched the muscles in Jensen’s back ripple in time with their thrusts as Jensen leveraged himself on Jared’s knees.

“Yes,” Jensen moaned, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer in this new position. His prostate was being battered with every thrust. “Oh, God, Jared!”

“Come for me, baby.”

“I’m coming, Jay!”

Right as Jensen began to shudder and keen through his orgasm Jared sat up a little and wrapped his arms around Jensen. He pulled them both over on their sides, not losing their connection as he thrust into his lover until he was overtaken by his own strong release.

After a few moments of sated silence Jensen spoke quietly. “I love you, Jay.”

Jared stroked Jensen’s hair, loving the soft feel of it. “I love you too, Jen.”

“I’d really like to do that without a condom sometime,” Jensen practically whined as Jared eased his softened cock out of him. After removing and tying off the condom, Jared dropped it into the trash beside the bed before wrapping his arms around Jensen and spooning him close again.

“We can get our first tests tomorrow, yeah?” Jared craned over to look into Jensen’s eyes.

Jensen smiled warmly. “Yeah.”


	7. Chapter Seven

Jensen had just come in to start their twenty-four hour shift. “Dude, how’s your dad?” Mike asked Jensen as he sat down next to him at the firehouse dining table

“He’s better,” Jensen replied as he sipped his coffee and prayed the caffeine kicked in soon. He and Jared had stayed up way too late last night. “My mom said he’s getting stronger and not complaining too much about his new diet.”

“It’s really great that you’re talking to your mom again, Jensen,” Mike said sincerely.

“Yeah, she’s really trying hard to make things right.”

“Who’s trying hard to do what?” Chris asked as he came in the room.

“My mom.”

“Ah,” Chris grabbed a cup of coffee and a doughnut then moved to sit down next to Jensen. “Things still going okay?”

“Yeah, I talked to her last night. She asked about you.” Jensen looked over at his best friend. “Said she’d love to see you sometime.”

“Eh, I’m not quite sure I’m ready to go there yet.” Chris shrugged and Jensen nodded, understanding. Chris had been his staunchest supporter since they met in kindergarten and his friend had punched Billy Michaelson in the stomach for taking Jensen’s ball on the playground. Chris had never spoken to Billy again, even when he turned out to be an okay kid later on in middle and high school. Chris was stubbornly loyal and Jensen wasn’t sure he would ever forgive Jensen’s parents for what they had put him through.

“What’s the problem man? Weren’t you tight with Jensen’s family too?” Mike asked. “Jensen’s talkin’ to her.”

“The problem is that she devastated my best friend and that’s not so easy for me to forgive,” Chris answered as he stood up and squeezed Jensen’s shoulder. “I’m gonna’ go call Sandy before shit gets crazy around here.”

“Jeez, remind me not to get on his shit list,” Mike commented .

“Don’t get on Kane’s shit list, Rosey,” Jensen smirked.

“Ass.”

Jensen just laughed and went out to see what housekeeping job he was assigned for this shift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Padalecki!” Captain Jeffrey Morgan called through his open office door as soon as he saw that the younger man had arrived for work.

“Yes sir?” Jared made his way into the older man’s office and sat down.

“Looks like our killer has been busy again.”

“Damn,” Jared’s energy drained and, deflated, he sank back in the chair. “When?”

“Body was found early this morning. Busch is at the scene with Murray.”

Jared leaned forward. “Why wasn’t I called, Captain? This is my case.”

“Because you’ve been putting in too much overtime on this as it is and I thought I’d let you sleep a little. Also, because of this.” Morgan picked up two clear evidence bags off his desk and handed them to Jared.

Jared held up the first bag. It held a note just like the others found with the bodies. The message on this note made him shudder. ‘Almost right.’ The killer was going to strike again.

“Look at the other,” Morgan gestured.

Jared noted that the other bag contained a plain white envelope. This was new. Neither of the other notes had been in envelopes. Jared turned the bag over and his heart froze. The envelope was addressed to Detective Jared Padalecki. “What the hell?” Jared’s head shot up to meet Morgan’s gaze.

“Yeah, I’m a little uncomfortable with killers addressing notes to my detectives. Makes me worry just a tad for their safety.” Morgan rubbed the back of his neck.

“He knows I’m on the case, right? I mean it’s not a secret or anything.” 

“Then why not address it to Busch, too? It’s no secret that she’s your partner. Jared, we maybe have to start looking at the angle that this guy is targeting you for some reason.”

Jared laid the evidence back on Morgan’s desk and ran both hands through his hair. “I have no clue who that would be, sir.”

“Well, I want you to start researching the possibilities. I pulled Murray off his other cases so he can help.”

“So, I’m still on the case?”

“You’re a damn fine detective son; we need you on this one. Just watch your back.” Morgan stood up and Jared rose with him. “Body should be with the M.E. now; I put a rush on the autopsy. Head over there this afternoon and see what they found.”

“Yes, sir. Don’t worry, Captain, we’re going to get this guy.”

“See that you do, Padalecki.” Morgan smiled and clapped Jared on the shoulder. “I have faith in you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey.”

“Hey, you on lunch?” Jensen asked with a smile trying to ignore Mike who was sitting across from him making kissy faces. Jensen finally stood up, shifted the phone to his other ear and left the room.

“Yeah, I am. Do you know if Misha’s working today?”

“I think he is. Why?”

“There’s been another murder. I appreciate his insight on cases like this.”

“Shit, Jared, I’m sorry. Is it the same M.O.?”

“Yeah, and it really sucks,” Jared replied, trying to decide if he should tell Jensen about the note. He finally decided there was no need to make Jensen worry. “But enough about me; how is your day going, dear?” Jared could hear Jensen’s eyebrow arching at the “dear” and smiled.

Jensen laughed. “Pretty easy so far. Just a broken hip and a fender bender. Of course, now I’ve just jinxed us, and tonight will be bat shit crazy.”

“Well, you asked for it. You’re the adrenaline junkie, remember?”

“Too true.” Jensen scoped the area to see if anyone, namely Rosey, was lingering. When he was sure no one was around he spoke quietly into the phone. “I miss you, Jay.”

“You big mushball, it’s only been a few hours,” Jared smiled. “But I know what you mean. I miss you too.”

“Your place or mine when you get off tomorrow?” Jensen asked.

“Uh, Jen, I’m going to have to call you. With this new body showing up I have no idea how late I’ll be working on this.”

“Oh, sure, I understand. Promise to call me even if it’s late? I don’t mind; remember I have two days.”

“I promise I will, babe. I’ve gotta’ go. I love you.”

“I love you too. Oh, and Jay?”

“Yeah, Jen?”

“Be careful.”

“I will. You too.”

“Always. Later.”

“Later.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This time it was Jared and Chad who visited Misha’s operating bay. Sophia was busy interviewing the family of the latest victim. “I don’t think you’ll be surprised that it’s the same COD as the other two,” Misha told them as he moved toward the table where the body was covered with a sheet. “Has the same haircut and same contact lenses.” Misha paused and simply stood by the body.

“Misha?” Jared asked, deciding to drop the formalities. 

“I know we talked about this before, Jared,” Misha replied with a frown. “But there’s still something really bugging me about this whole case.”

Jared nodded. “I know. Me too. I can’t put my finger on it either.”

“Well the note certainly puts a new spin on things,” Chad commented.

“Chad!” Jared hissed.

“What about the note? What did it say this time?” Misha asked curiously.

Chad ignored Jared’s not so subtle hints to keep his mouth shut. “Well the note said ‘almost right,’ but the interesting part is that it was in an envelope addressed to Jared.”

“Jared?” Misha looked concerned.

“Look, Misha, it’s no big deal, so the killer knows I’m on the case and he’s letting us know,” Jared shifted and fidgeted with his tie.

“What did Jensen say?” Misha asked.

Jared looked guilty. “Misha.”

“You didn’t tell him,” Misha stated flatly, knowing he was right in his assumptions after one look at Jared’s face.

“Dr. Collins, could we please view the victim and hear your findings?” Jared switched to work mode.

Misha raised up his hands in surrender. “Fine; whatever you say, Detective.” Misha folded the sheet back from the victim and began to list the evidence he had found.

Chad had stepped closer to the victim while Jared and Misha talked. He started a bit and stared, eyes squinting. Then he walked to the other side of the table, tilting his head a little as he studied the victim’s face. “He looks like Jensen.”

Misha and Jared both stopped talking. “What?” Jared asked turning toward the body.

“Look at him,” Chad gestured at the victim. “Same facial structure, full lips, hair; he looks like Jensen.”

“Oh God,” Jared reached a hand out to steady himself pulling back only when he realized he would be touching the body. He turned to Misha. “The green contacts.”

“They all fucking look like Jensen, Jared.” Misha ran a rough hand over his face. “That’s what was bugging us; what we couldn’t see.”

“He’s targeting Jensen; probably to get to me. That fucking note was to me.” Jared muttered, almost to himself. He suddenly looked up to the other two men. “I’ve gotta’ go!” Jared pulled out his cell as he vaguely waved toward Misha and the body. “Chad, can you…”

“Got it. Go Jared! Just go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So dude, check it out.” Chris elbowed Jensen who was sitting next to him on the couch in the station’s rec room. He held out a small black jewelry store box for Jensen’s inspection.

Suddenly Mike leaned over the back of the couch wedging his head between Chris and Jensen in order to see everything. “Awww, I wondered when you were going to make an honest man out of Ackles here.” He patted Jensen’s head. “How are you going to break it to your cop friend, Jenny?”

“Fuck off, Rosey!” Chris pushed the other man’s head away from him. “This is for Sandy if you must know. I’m going to ask her to marry me.”

“Oh my God!” Jensen pushed Mike out of his way and pulled Chris into a hug. “I’m so happy for you.”

“She hasn’t said yes yet,” Chris laughed as he pulled out of Jensen’s embrace.

“She will. She’s crazy about you, man.”

Abruptly Chris’ tone changed. He sounded tentative and a little uncertain. “If she does say yes you’ll be my best man, right?” 

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Jensen replied sincerely, his smile warm.

The clear, terse voice of the dispatcher cut through their conversation: as one their heads turned to listen. “Car accident. Looks like all of us,” Mike stated as he hopped to his feet. “Hey, Kane, good luck, man. I’m totally serious. Sandy’s a great chick.”

“Thanks, Rosey, I appreciate it.”

They all hurried out to get their gear and scrambled into their respective vehicles.

Jensen felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket but he ignored it. He didn’t answer his phone when he was on duty and wouldn’t be able to hear over the siren anyway. He looked out the window as their truck approached and intersection and Chris slowed down a little to make sure they were safe to go.

Jensen saw the large pick-up truck over to his right and could only look on in shock as it sped up, heading straight for them. “Chris, look out!” Jensen called out at the same time the truck impacted his side of the ambulance.

Station 15’s fire truck had been following behind Chris and Jensen. The crew on the truck looked on in horror as their paramedic truck was smashed. The pick-up hit with enough force to carry the other vehicle across the intersection. It was by sheer luck alone that they didn’t hit another car, but their luck ran out when the driver’s side impacted a telephone pole, effectively trapping Chris and Jensen in their vehicle.

In the odd silence that came after the truck’s impact with the pole the driver of the pick-up crawled out the passenger door of the truck, out of view of the firemen, and hobbled away before the men from 15 could even dismount from their own truck. 

“Shit!” Captain Beaver swore as he noticed the missing driver. “Carter!” He called to one of his men. “Get on the horn and get this reported so they can get another station out to the call. Also get an ambulance and the cops here fast! We got a hit and run!”

“Already on it, Cap,” Carter yelled back from his spot in the driver’s seat of the fire truck, radio in hand.

Two squad cars pulled up right away. “Good job, Carter!” Beaver turned toward another of his men. “Blake, get a hose aimed at that pick-up! I don’t like the looks of that engine.” He noted that Rosey and Welling were already at the ambulance and trusted them to take care of Ackles and Kane. Trusting that his able crew was on the job, the captain made his way to the police to report what he knew and get them on the trail of the suspect as soon as possible. Jim Beaver was not a man who took kindly to someone harming his own.

Mike and Tom approached the wrecked ambulance at a run. “Shit, we’re going to need the jaws.” Mike gritted out as he hurried over to the driver’s side, trying to check on Chris.

Jensen’s door was completely smashed in by the truck so Tom made his way around and peered in through the broken windshield, finding himself next to Mike again, who was still trying to find a way to reach Chris. 

“Fuck, they’re wedged in tight,” Mike commented. “I don’t like the looks of Kane at all, man. We need to get them out, like yesterday!”

“We’re going to need some help over here!” Tom yelled to the rest of the crew.

Inside the cab of the battered emergency response vehicle Jensen slowly raised his head, dazed and uncertain as to what had happened. “Chris,” he croaked out, but there was no answer. His body didn’t seem to want to cooperate when he tried to check on his partner. The last thing he remembered seeing before he fell into the blissful dark was Tom Welling’s concerned face peering at him through the broken windshield.


	8. Chapter Eight

Jared dials Jensen’s number again and it goes to his voice mail again. He knows it’s stupid to even try because Jensen is on duty and doesn’t answer his phone. Until he can get to the station house it’s the only thing Jared can think to do until he can physically see for himself that Jensen is okay.

Jared wracks his brain trying to think of who could doing this to them. His usual analytical and methodical approach to solving his cases has flown out the window and all he can think of is Jensen in danger. He hits his steering wheel in frustration and then dials his phone again.

After Jared hangs up on Jensen’s voice mail yet again he gets a call from Captain Morgan. The Dallas police/fire grapevine works fast and Morgan is giving Jared the address and all the details he has on the accident. Jared quickly changes course and by the time he arrives at the scene Jensen is just about ready to be loaded into the ambulance.

“Jen!” Jared rushed to his lover’s side.

“Hey Jared,” Daneel Harris, one of Jensen’s paramedic friends from another station greeted him. He reached out and placed a hand on Jared’s shoulder. “I think he’ll be okay; he’s really banged up, though.”

Jared looked down at Jensen and sucked in his breath. “Jesus.” The right side of Jensen’s face was swollen and a white bandage was secured to the side of his head. Jared tried not to shudder at the sight of all the blood in Jensen’s hair and on his shirt. Jared leaned in close on Jensen’s left side. “Hey, Jen, it’s Jared. I’m here.” He reached out and gently took Jensen’s right hand.

Jensen’s eyes opened slowly. “Jay?”

It was a little difficult to understand Jensen through the oxygen mask so Jared leaned in closer. “Yeah, babe, it’s me.”

“Wha-happen?”

“You were in an accident, remember?”

Jensen’s brow furrowed like he was trying to remember. “Chris?”

Jared looked up at Daneel, who frowned a little. “On his way to the hospital,” she replied softly.

“He’s going to the hospital so Sandy can give him some TLC, Jen.” Daneel gestured inside the ambulance. “We need to get you there too, babe. I think Jeff’s on today; maybe he’ll tell you some of those embarrassing stories he promised.”

“You’ll come?” Jensen’s voice was weak and his eyes began to droop.

“Hey, stay with me, Jen,” Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand and the injured man opened his eyes again. “Of course I’ll be there.”

“K, Jay. Thanks.”

Daneel took charge again. “Time to go, Jensen. You coming with us, Jared?”

Jared kissed Jensen’s head lightly and stepped back. “No, I’m going to check things out here real quick, but I’ll be there soon if he asks.”

Daneel nodded as she climbed in back and her partner loaded Jensen’s gurney. The other paramedic shut the doors, gave them a quick smack and they were on their way. Jared watched until the truck turned a corner out of sight.

A hand came down on his shoulder and Jared turned to see Tom and Mike, dressed in their turnouts and helmets, looking a little haggard. Jared had finally met the two men when they had all gone out to the Lone Star a few weeks back. “Hey, guys,” Jared said as he ran a hand over his face. “What the hell happened?”

While the two firefighters related their account of the accident to Jared, one of Jared’s colleagues approached them. “What is it, Carver?” Jared asked the man when Tom and Mike had finished.

“I think you better come look at this, detective.”

Jared followed the other man to the remnants of the pick-up truck where it had been pried away from the ambulance. He couldn’t help a small shiver when he saw the crunched passenger side where Jensen had been riding. He quickly turned his attention back to Detective Carver. “What am I looking at?”

“It’s on the seat of the truck. We haven’t bagged it yet.”

Jared nodded and pulled out the pair of latex surgical gloves he always carried in his pocket. There was a CSI leaning into the truck on the driver’s side and she motioned Jared around to the passenger door which was standing open. Jared leaned in and had to fight the urge to throw up when he saw the envelope with his name on it laying on the seat. He picked it up and pulled out the note: ‘If at first you don’t succeed…’

Oh God. “Bag it,” Jared handed the note to the CSI and turned away. For the second time that day Jared felt the panicked urge to get to Jensen. Carver caught up with Jared as he made his way to his car. “I’m going to the hospital,” he told the other man gruffly. “Make sure the captain sees the note and get a uniform over to Dallas General to guard a patient there: Jensen Ackles.”

“I’ll get right on it,” Carver nodded and hurried away.

Jared got in his car and punched in Sophia’s number. When she picked up his directions were short and sweet. “Meet me at Dallas General ER, and bring Murray.”

After receiving Sophia’s affirmative he hung up his phone and spared one more glance at the destroyed paramedic truck. He leaned his forehead onto the steering wheel for a few moments and then quickly collected himself for the drive to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jared!” Sandy came flying from behind the ER doors and into her friend’s arms.

Jared held her tight for a moment and then pushed her away just a little. “How are they?”

“Chris punctured a lung so they took him up to surgery,” Sandy explained as she led them both over to some chairs and sat them down. Jared squeezed her hand in sympathy and Sandy leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment before she continued. “They’re still working on Jensen. I’m not sure, Jared, when Chris came in they took me off duty and called in someone to cover. They knew my head wouldn’t be in the game. I was just waiting for word in the lounge until I heard you were here. I checked and Jeff is with Jensen. He said to tell you he’ll be out soon.” 

“I need to be in there, Sandy.”

“Jared you need to let them work. You’ll just be in the way.”

“You don’t understand.” Jared rubbed a frustrated hand through his hair. “This wasn’t an accident. Someone was trying to hurt Jensen on purpose.”

“What?”

“Whoever it is has killed three people, Sandy, and they all looked similar to Jensen. Shit! He made them look like Jensen. We think it’s someone trying to get back at me. I didn’t put it together until today. I was on my way to warn him, but-” Jared faltered, and Sandy gripped both his hands. “But I was too late. The killer all but said he would finish the job, Sandy. I need to be in there to protect Jensen.”

“Okay, okay, Jared. I just looked in on him and he’s safe right now. We have security right there.” She pointed to the two guards posted at the main doors leading to the treatment rooms. “You can talk with them” She pointed at the guards. “Let’s wait until Jeff comes out. We’ll update him about what you suspect.”

“Jared!” Sandy and Jared both looked up as Mackenzie raised her arm in a tight wave and made her way to them. “God, what happened? What’s going on?”

Just as Jared was about to reply, Jeff strode out of the ER. Their faces pale and their expressions close to panic, both Jared and Sandy left their chairs and started toward him. “Jeff, how are they?” Jared asked. 

“Come on, let’s go in here. Mackenzie, you too.” Jeff shepherded them into the nearest family room, one of five located just off the ER waiting room. “Have a seat.” 

Mackenzie settled next to Jared on a small loveseat while Sandy took the chair on Jared’s other side. Jeff sat in a chair so he was facing all of them. “Please, Jeff,” Mackenzie grabbed Jared’s hand. “How is my brother?”

“He’s okay for now, Mackenzie,” Jeff answered gently. “We’ve got him stabilized and ready to go down for a CT scan.”

“What are his injuries?” Jared asked shakily.

“Well he banged his head pretty hard. He has a concussion at the least. The CT scan will tell us if it’s something more serious. He’s been awake and talking, but he’s just a little confused, which is to be expected.”

“He talked with me at the scene,” Jared supplied.

“That’s really good,” Jeff smiled. “At this point I’m guardedly hopeful that it’s nothing more than a concussion. He also has a broken right arm and dislocated shoulder. He’s going to be out of commission for about six weeks with that. Otherwise it’s just a few small cuts and bruising. He’s going to be really sore for awhile, but I think he’ll be okay, Jay.”

“Thank God,” Jared and Mackenzie both breathed out at the same time.

Jeff turned his attention to Sandy. “I called the OR for an update on Chris’ surgery. He’s doing fine, Sandy. So far there are no complications; and they plan on closing very soon.”

Jared leaned over to wrap his arm around Sandy’s shoulders. “He’s going to be fine,” he whispered as he pressed his lips to the side of her head.

Sandy leaned forward and grabbed a tissue. “Good, that’s good,” she sniffed as she dabbed at her eyes.

“Can we see Jensen?” Jared asked his brother.

Jeff nodded. “Sure, you both can go back for a few minutes before they take him for the CT.”

Jeff stood and the others followed him out of the room. On the way to see Jensen Jared slowed down a little, motioning for Jeff to fall back with him. He filled his brother in on the whole story and the security issues that were now a factor in Jensen’s hospital stay. 

“Jesus, Jay, who’s going to watch out for you?” Jeff looked concerned. “Who knows what this maniac is capable of?”

“I can take care of myself, Jeff. My main concern is Jen. He’s the innocent bystander in all this.”

They had reached Jensen’s small cubicle and Jared dropped the conversation with his brother to hurry inside. Mackenzie was already at her brother’s side. “Here’s Jared, honey.” Mackenzie kissed Jensen’s cheek and stepped aside for Jared.

“Jay,” Jensen rasped.

“I’m here, baby.” Jared took Jensen’s left hand and leaned in close. “Jeff says you’re going to be okay.”

“M’tired,” Jensen’s eyes drooped. 

Jared shot a questioning look to his brother who nodded. “It’s okay; the concussion’s going to make his pretty groggy for awhile.”

“Do you think he’s in a lot of pain?” Jared asked his brother; his eyes still glued to Jensen.  
“Yes he is, bro,” Jeff answered gently. “But we can’t give him much until we get this head injury sorted out.”

An orderly popped his head in. “Somebody need a ride?”

“Yeah, Randy, Mr. Ackles here is waiting for you.” Jeff moved aside to let the man into the cubicle.

“I’m going too,” Jared insisted. “I’ll wait outside, but I’m not leaving him.”

“No problem, Jared,” Jeff answered easily. He looked to Randy who was busy unlocking the brakes of Jensen’s gurney and re-hanging his IV. “Hey Randy, looks like you’re going to have your very own police escort today. Better drive carefully.”

“Yes sir,” Randy replied with an easy smile. He moved behind the bed and began to push Jensen out of the room.

Jensen was more alert and Mackenzie leaned down quickly to kiss her brother once again. “I’ll be here when you come out, sweetie. I always knew you should have your head examined,” she teased gently.

“Ha, ha,” Jensen replied weakly. “Thanks for being here, Mac.”

“Always.”

Just as Jared and Randy moved out of the room with Jensen one of the nurses came in. “Sandy, they called down to let you know Chris is out of surgery. You can sit with him in recovery if you want.”

“Thanks, Wanda,” Sandy turned to Mackenzie. “I’ll check in with you later.”

Mackenzie nodded and gave her friend a quick hug. “Thanks, and give Chris my love.”

When Sandy was gone Jeff turned to Mackenzie. “Can you find your way out to the waiting room okay?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I guess I have some phone calls to make.” She looked up at Jeff. “I heard you talking to Jared earlier. “Is someone really trying to kill my brother?”

Jeff reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Jared thinks so, yeah, but you should really talk to him about it.”

“He’ll keep Jensen safe, won’t he?”

“I think he’ll protect Jensen with his life, Mackenzie.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Late that night Jensen and Chris were tucked safely into an emergent care double bed room just outside the ICU proper. Jeff had requested the unusual set up due to the special circumstances of the case. A twenty-four hour police guard had been ordered outside the door. Jared nodded to the first officer assigned to the 24 hour rotating shifts. Sandy and Mackenzie had both been persuaded to go home and get some rest; and the crew from station 15 had also left to finish out their shift once they knew their two paramedics would pull through. 

Mackenzie had called Donna and Alan. Donna insisted on coming to the hospital right away, but Mackenzie had talked her down, gently reinforcing the idea that Jensen wasn’t up to visitors quite yet. Donna had reluctantly agreed to wait until the next day.

Jared, Chad and Sophia met in a small conference room next to the nurses’ station. Although he was pale from weariness and felt as rumpled as his clothes looked, Jared was still angry and focused enough to try and figure out who hated him enough to have made Jensen a target. 

“Jared, are you sure you can’t think of anyone who would do this? Any cases you worked on with a similar M.O.?” Sophia leaned back in her chair tiredly.

“I’ve been wracking my brain. Nothing’s coming to me.” He ran both hands roughly through his hair.

“Hey, man,” Chad interjected. “You’re upset and you’re tired. Maybe you just need to go home and sleep. We can take this back up in the morning.”

“No you can’t.” All three looked up as Captain Morgan entered the room. “At least you can’t, Padalecki.”

“What are you talking about?” Jared asked suspiciously.

“You’re too close to this, and you know it. You’re a victim too, here, kid.” The captain sighed as he sat in one of the chairs.

“But, Cap, I-” Jared protested.

Morgan raised his hand. “I know, Padalecki, but this is coming from higher up than me. You’re officially off this case as of now. In fact, I’ve put you on paid leave.”

“Damnit!” Jared surged to his feet, almost knocking his chair over.

“Jared,” Sophia stood and put a calming hand on her partner’s shoulder. “Hey, Chad and I will figure this out. At least now you can be with Jensen to help him heal and protect him.”

Morgan nodded and then addressed Jared again. “I know this is tough on you, kid, but like Busch says you’ll have some time for Jensen. This case is getting top priority and we’re going to solve it. Fast.” The frown in his captain’s eyes boded ill for anyone foolish enough to attack one of his squad members.

Jared slumped back in his chair. “All right. I don’t like it, but I guess I understand.”

“Good man,” Morgan leaned over and patted Jared’s shoulder. “Oh, and if you happen to work on this at home, who am I to stop you? Keep in touch with Murray and Busch, and watch your back.”

Jared smiled a little. “I hear ya, Cap.”

Morgan patted his shoulder one more before he left the three officers staring at each other, too tired to think. Finally because he knew Jared would sit right where he was unless someone took charge, Chad suggested. “Hey, Jay, what do you say we go home and get some sleep?”

“Nah, man, I’m gonna’ just stay here tonight. They wheeled a recliner thing into the room for me.”

“Jared you should get some real rest,” Sophia chided him.

“I can’t-I just can’t leave him, Soph. Not now.”

“Okay, hon. Go be with your man.” Sophia pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Gladly,” Jared whispered into her hair.

Jared walked with his friends as far as the door to Chris and Jensen’s room and watched until they turned the corner down the hall. After showing his i.d. to the officer on duty, he opened the door and crossed the room as quietly as possible, in order to avoid disturbing either man.

Jared stared down at Jensen’s lax form. Even in sleep, Jensen’s brow was furrowed and Jared made a note to talk with Jeff about his meds. He didn’t care that Jeff wasn’t Jensen’s regular doctor. He couldn’t stand to see his lover in any kind of pain and he wasn’t above using his connections.

“Jared?” Chris called quietly.

Jared started a little in surprise. He turned and went to Chris’ side. “Hey, man, you okay? Do I need to get the nurse?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Chris shifted and winced a little. “Just need a favor is all.”

“Sure, anything.” Jared had not yet told the two paramedics the story behind their accident. He couldn’t help the resounding guilt he was feeling over the whole thing and probably would have licked Chris’ boots if he asked. 

“My clothes and stuff. Are they here?” 

“Uh, let me check.” Jared knew Jensen’s clothes had been cut off him. He wasn’t sure about Chris. He opened one of the little closets across the room. “All I see is your jacket, dude.”

“That’s it, huh?” Chris snarked. “Great, another ruined uniform.”

“Sacrificed in the line of duty,” Jared supplied.

“Again,” Chris smiled. “The jacket was the important part, anyway. Can ya bring it over here?”

Jared carried the jacket over to Chris. “Here it is.”

“Inside pocket.” Jared felt in the pocket and drew the jewelry box out. “Open it,” Chris told him.

Jared opened the box and whistled softly at the beautiful diamond ring. “For Sandy?” he asked.

“Yeah I was going to ask her on Saturday.”

“Man she’s going to lose her shit big time,” Jared smiled.

“In a good way?” Chris hesitated.

“Of course in a good way, idiot,” Jared teased. “I’m happy for you both.”

“Will you hang onto it for me? Just until I get out of here?”

“Yeah, man, sure.” 

“Thanks.”

“Jared?” Jensen called.

Jared turned to Jensen’s bed. “Right here.”

“Hey, Jenny, you okay over there?” Chris called to his friend and Jared moved a little so the two friends could see each other.

“Chris, are you all right?” Both men had been awake at different intervals through the evening, but this was the first time they had woken at the same time.

“I asked you first.”

“I’m...” Jensen shifted and couldn’t help letting out a little whimper. “I’m good.”

Chris snorted. “Yeah, sounds like it.”

“You both should be asleep,” Jared admonished them.

“You have your left lung re-inflated and tell me how well you can sleep,” Chris bitched.

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed. As soon as Jensen came to his friend’s defense though, he fell back to sleep.

Jared smiled and leaned down to gently kiss Jensen’s lips. 

“Is he okay?” Chris asked. “He kind of just passed out.”

“Jeff says it’s normal with the head injury. That’s why they have him on monitors and are giving him minimal pain relief for the next few hours. I just hope they up the pain meds for him soon.” He eyed Chris again. “You really should try and get some sleep. You’ll need your rest for all that nursing Sandy is going to give you when you’re out of here.”

“Oh shit,” Chris rolled his eyes.

Jared chuckled and, after another kiss for Jensen, sat down in the brown recliner, flipped the levers that flattened it, raised the foot platform and attempted to sleep.


	9. Chapter Nine

The next morning was fairly quiet for both patients. Chris was still considered an ICU patient and Jensen’s condition was listed as serious so visitors were limited to family members. Sandy and Jared, exceptions to the regulations, were considered family members. It paid to be a hospital employee or the brother of one.

Captain Beaver was allowed in for a short visit bringing a card and some gifts from the crew at the station house. “Don’t you boys worry about work. We’ll miss ya, but we’ve got ya covered until you’re better. You just concentrate on healin’,” he said with a no-nonsense tone of voice that managed to sound affectionate at the same time.

“Thanks, Cap,” Jensen murmured, smiling sleepily.

“And, Kane, Rosey says to take some driving lessons while you’re out, and I quote: ‘Cause I’m not prying his fat ass out of another wrecked ambulance.’” The captain chuckled.

“Send him this for me, Cap,” Kane responded sweetly as he held up his middle finger. The captain snickered and laughed quietly.

“Will do,” Beaver took his leave soon after so his boys could rest.

A few hours later, Jensen’s mother came in with Mackenzie. Jared moved in close to Jensen’s side to protect him if need be. To his relief Donna simply smiled at Jared, giving him a tiny nod before she swooped in on Jensen, acting every inch the concerned mama. When he was satisfied that things were okay Jared moved to the window seat to let his boyfriend be doted on.

“JR, how are you feelin’ honey?” Donna leaned in to kiss Jensen’s forehead and gently caress his cheek. Jensen closed his eyes and leaned into the caress, needing to feel his mother’s caring touch.

“I’m okay, Mama. Thanks for coming.”

“You don’t have to thank me for worrying about my own son,” Donna replied, a twinkle in her eye as she parroted Jensen’s own words back at him. She didn’t mention Alan; and Jensen didn’t ask after his father, too tired and sore to add the sting of that rejection.

“Hey, big brother,” Mac brushed a gentle hand over Jensen’s hair.

“Hey, Mac, you feelin’ okay?” Jensen shifted a little and flinched. 

“Jeez, Jen, you’re asking if I’m okay? I’m fine honey. I’m just so glad you’re going to be all right.” 

Donna hesitated uncertainly for a moment before she made her way over to Chris’ bedside. “Christian, it’s good to see you again.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Chris replied formally, not meeting Donna’s eyes.

“Ah, so I’m a ma’am now, huh?” Donna tried to tease.

“Yes, ma’am,” Chris repeated.

“Chris,” Jensen admonished his friend for his rudeness.

“Hush, JR, I don’t need you to defend me.” Donna turned her attention back to Chris. “I know I hurt Jensen, Christian, and I’m glad you’ve been there for him. I hope that, someday, you can maybe forgive me. You’re not the only son I’ve missed these past few years.”

Chris finally looked at Donna. “I need some time.” He squinted a bit and waited for   
Donna’s reply.

“Sounds fair. I can’t ask for more than that.” Donna nodded and turned back to visit with Jensen while Mackenzie talked quietly with Jared. 

Mac and Donna only stayed for about fifteen minutes before Jensen began to visibly droop. “We should go, Mama,” Mac stated. “Jen looks done in.”

“M’okay,” Jensen slurred as he blinked heavily.

“Sure you are,” Jared smiled, taking Jensen’s hand.

“You’ll take good care of him?” Donna reached out and placed a hand on Jared’s arm.

Jared quickly glanced at the hand on his arm and then at Donna, trying to hide his shock. “Um, yes ma’am, I will.”

“Now don’t you start with that ma’am stuff, too. Please call me Donna,” she patted his shoulder and smiled.

“Sure, thanks, Donna.”

“Get some rest, Jensen.” She reached out and briefly squeezed Jensen and Jared’s clasped hands. “I love you, honey.” 

“You too, Mama,” Jensen mumbled as his eyes drifted closed again. 

Donna took her leave with Mackenzie, turning once to catch one more glimpse of her injured son and his lover. Jared had lowered the bedrail and was leaning in close to Jensen, gently carding his fingers through Jensen’s hair as he slept. She waited to feel that cold dread in the pit of her stomach at seeing them in such an intimate position, but happily all she felt was peace in the knowledge that her son was so loved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen and Chris both managed to get restful naps in and then picked at their lunch trays while Jared and Sandy had retreated to the cafeteria to forage for their own meals. When the two friends returned to the room, Jared shared a meaningful look with Sandy and then pulled up a stool between the two beds so Chris and Jensen could both see him without straining.

“I need to talk with you both,” Jared began. 

Sandy moved in a little closer to Chris’ side and Jensen studied his boyfriend, concerned at the stormy look in Jared’s eyes. “What is it Jay?”

“Remember the murder case I was so frustrated with, Jen?”

“Sure, there was another killing yesterday wasn’t there? It’s a little fuzzy, but I think I remember us talking about it before the accident.”

“Yes, that’s right. You know I usually can’t divulge much information about my cases, but something has happened and I need you to know everything.” 

Jensen nervously shot a look at Chris, who was looking tense and alert. Jensen then looked back to his boyfriend. “You’re kinda freaking me out.”

“Yeah, um,”Jared trailed off and then took a deep breath. “So, yesterday was not an accident. Someone deliberately hurt you and Chris, well actually I think you were the target and Chris was an unfortunate bystander.”

“What the fuck?” Chris ground out.

“Me?” Jensen paled, making him practically the same color as the sheet on his bed. “Why would someone want to hurt me?”

“I’m sorry, Jen, but it’s because of me.” Jared met and held Jensen’s gaze. “We’re pretty sure it’s someone trying to get back at me.”

“You bastard!” Chris struggled to sit up, but blanched in pain and finally gave up. “How long have you known Jensen was in danger?” he panted.

“Chris, stop it,” Sandy chided gently, placing a staying hand on his shoulder.

“We just figured it out yesterday,” Jared bit out as he glared at Chris in frustration. “I tried to get to him as soon as I knew. I was on my way to the station to warn you when I heard about the accident.” Jared stood and moved to Jensen’s bedside. “I would never keep something like that from you, Jensen.” 

“I know you wouldn’t.” Jensen reached for Jared’s hand and held it tightly. “But, Jared, what does the accident have to do with the murders?”

“Misha did all the autopsies on the three men. There was something about the victims that was bothering both of us but neither of us could figure it out. Then yesterday, Chad came with me to the M.E.’s office. He’s the one that noticed that the third victim resembled -looked like-had a resemblance-” Jared paused to gather his thoughts.

Jensen swallowed hard. “What resemblance?”

Jared raised Jensen’s hand to his lips and kissed Jensen’s knuckles. “They looked like you, Jen. All the victims bore a resemblance to you, and-shit…” Jared pressed his forehead to Jensen’s hand for a moment as he tried to regain his composure. He really hadn’t had time to process what had been done to the murder victims and why.

“Jared, please,” Jensen pleaded. “Please tell me.”

“After they were dead, the killer cut the victims’ hair like yours, and-and put green contacts in their eyes.”

“Holy shit,” Chris muttered as he reached out for the comfort of Sandy’s touch.

“People died? Because of me?” Jensen had literally lost all his color and had begun breathing heavily.

“No, no, Jen,” Jared soothed. “It’s not your fault; if anything it’s mine.”

“It’s nobody but that sick bastard’s fault,” Chris’ reassured his friends. He pulled Sandy a little closer. “Jen don’t look so good, babe,” he whispered to her. 

Sandy nodded and was already on her way to Jensen’s side when he looked up to Jared. “I don’t feel so good,” he muttered. Sandy’s quick actions with a bedpan kept Jensen from vomiting all over his bed.

“Oh God, oh God,” Jensen began muttering when he was done throwing up. Moving with the practiced ease of a long time nurse, Sandy took the bedpan to the bathroom and returned with a glass of water, a toothbrush and a warm, wet cloth. Jensen shivered under her hand when she cleaned his face and neck. Sandy, on alert suddenly, began to count his respirations.

Jensen’s brow was furrowed as if he were deeply troubled or in pain, or maybe both. Jared tried to wrap a supportive arm around his boyfriend, but Jensen only pushed him away. “Don’t touch me,” Jensen wheezed as he tried to catch his breath.

“Sure, Jen, sorry.” Jared tried not to let his hurt show as he backed away from the bed. 

Sandy snagged an oxygen mask, started the flow and placed it gently over Jensen’s mouth and nose. “Breathe, Jensen, c’mon, slow and steady.” Sandy looked up to Jared. “Would you call the nurse, please? I’m not officially on duty.”

Jared nodded, happy to have something useful to do. He pushed the call button; when Jensen’s nurse answered, Sandy explained what she thought was happening. Susan was in the room in seconds and immediately began checking Jensen’s vitals, happy to have the help of Sandy’s calming presence in the room. When she was done with her check she informed them that she had already paged Jensen’s doctor. “Is the oxygen helping you, Jensen?”

Jensen held the mask to his face and took a few deep breaths before nodding. 

“How’s your pain?”

Jensen moved the mask for a moment. “Head’s a seven, arm’s a six,” he breathed out. He immediately put the mask back up and took some more deep breaths.

Susan nodded and checked Jensen’s chart. “You can have something for it. I’ll be right back.” Sandy followed her out of the room to give a more detailed explanation that could be passed on to Jensen’s doctor.

While the two women were gone Jensen closed his eyes and slumped back into his bed. He lay just breathing, trying to calm down and to control his pain. Jared’s news had thrown him; still he knew he needed to keep his shit together to get through everything. How in the hell was he supposed to maintain when people were dying because of him? Chris had been right; it wasn’t anyone but the killer’s fault. That really didn’t make him feel less guilty. 

Jared cleared his throat and Jensen opened his eyes.

“Um, Jensen, maybe I should go.” Jared was still backed against the wall where he had moved to be out of the way when Jensen’s nurse had come in. “There’s a police guard outside to keep you and Chris safe.”

Jensen’s eyes widened as he removed the mask and fought off yet another round of panic. “Why-uh, I mean, yeah okay, I’m sure you have things to do.” Shit. He didn’t want Jared to go, but he didn’t want his lover to think he was a baby who needed a sitter. He needed to be strong, damnit!

“I just-I mean I understand if you don’t want to be around me right now.” Jared looked down. Leaving Jensen alone was the last thing he wanted to do. Jensen had pushed him away, though, so maybe he blamed Jared for this mess. God knew Jared blamed himself.

“Why-why would I not want you around?” Jensen’s confusion came through strong and clear. Jared looked back toward him.

“Well because of the killer and um- well…” Jared faltered.

Chris snorted. “Because you had a panic attack and almost threw lover boy across the room, Jen. You can’t figure out why he thinks you don’t want him around? Jesus!”

Jensen stared at his friend for a moment and then slowly turned his head so he could look into Jared’s eyes. “I’m not angry with you. I don’t blame you for any of this, Jay,” he said quietly. “When I get like that I just-I just don’t like to be touched by anyone.”

Jared stepped closer to Jensen’s bed. “You’ve had panic attacks before?”

“Yeah, when my parents-“Jensen shifted and rubbed his forehead with his good hand. “It’s stupid, I know.”

Jared reached out to Jensen, who took the detective’s hand in his own. “Not stupid, Jen,” Jared breathed out quietly. “You’re so strong. I’m just so sorry to put you through this.”

“You’re not putting me through anything, Jay.” Jensen pulled his hand from Jared’s grip and reached up to cup Jared’s cheek. “Please don’t go. I need you.” His voice wavered, but he forced it to steady.

“I’m not going anywhere. I swear I’ll keep you safe.” Jared leaned in and kissed Jensen’s forehead.

“I believe you,” Jensen breathed, smiling.

Jensen’s nurse walked back into the room. “I spoke with your doctor, Jensen. He suggested we give you a light sedative to help you sleep.”

“No, I don’t want to be knocked out. I’m okay now.”

“Jen, you should take it.” Sandy moved to his side. “More than anything else you need to sleep and I don’t think you’ll be able to do that without some help.”

Jensen looked to Jared. “Jay?”

“Take it, Jen. We’ll all be here watching over you.”

“Promise not to dip my fingers in warm water or put my bra in the freezer?”

Everyone chuckled, relieved to hear Jensen’s sense of humor sliding back into view. Chris held his side. “Shit son, don’t make me laugh.” He yawned. “Besides, I’m right behind you, dude.”

Jensen nodded to Susan. “Okay I’ll take it.”

“Dr. Henderson will be pleased,” she smiled as she moved to Jensen’s IV and pushed in the sedative. She also gave Jensen a painkiller and then left them alone. 

“Jared?” Jensen asked, his eyes already beginning to droop a little.

Jared pulled his chair close to Jensen’s bed, lowering the rail so he could get as close to his boyfriend as possible. “Yeah, Jen?”

“What am I gonna do? How do we stop this?”

“You’re not going to do anything except get yourself better, Jen. We’re going to find this guy and end it.”

“I don’t want anyone else to die.” Jensen’s eyes closed and he struggled to re-open them.

Jared stroked his face. “Shh, baby, just sleep. Let yourself heal.”

“Love you.” Jensen’s eyes closed and did not re-open.

“I love you too, Jen,” Jared replied to his sleeping lover. He bent his head down and rested it on Jensen’s thigh. “Shit,” he cursed as all of his emotions caught up with him and tears began to flow down his cheeks.

“Jared?” Sandy stood behind her friend, rubbing his back.

Jared sat up, rubbing at his eyes and reigning in his emotions. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, Sands?”

“You don’t have to be strong in front of me, you know.” Sandy reminded him. “You’re a victim in this too, Jared; just as much as Jensen and Chris.” She glanced fondly at her now sleeping boyfriend.

“That’s what the captain told me. He took me off duty; said I was too close.”

“You know you are, Jared.” Sandy wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Just be with Jensen.”

“That’s what Sophia said.” Jensen whimpered a little in his sleep, his brow furrowing as he moved restlessly. Jared gently ran his fingers over Jensen’s arm to soothe him until he was calm again. “I just want to catch this guy, Sands. If anything happened to Jen-God, I don’t know what I’d do. I love him so much.” Jared’s voice wavered.

Sandy pulled him in closer and rested her cheek on his head. “I know you do, baby. I know.”


	10. Chapter Ten

“Hey, son, crack kills,” Chris snorted at the sight of Jensen shuffling across the room, futilely trying to hold his gown closed in back with one hand.

“Fuck you, Kane,” Jensen shot back. “You’re just jealous because I get to go home tomorrow.” He finally made it to the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Chris was trying to keep things light for Jensen’s sake, but the truth was he was scared shitless for his best friend and pissed as hell for not being in any condition to help. He didn’t doubt Jared’s capability or loyalty for one second, but it was Chris’ second nature to protect Jensen and it was killing him to feel so helpless.

“Fucking cast!” came a muffled curse from the bathroom breaking Chris out of his reverie.

Chris was still chuckling when Jared entered the room, freshly showered and shaved. His eyes darted around the room anxiously. “Where’s Jen, and what’s so funny?”

“Cool your jets, detective, Jen’s safe in the john.” Chris smiled slyly. “I think you better have a serious talk with him, though. He was flaunting his ass all over this room a few minutes ago. A sensitive guy like me could get the wrong ideas about his intentions.”

The bathroom door opened. “And again, fuck you, Kane,” Jensen snarked. “Sensitive, my ass.”

“Yes, that’s what we’re talking about! Your ass, all up in my face!” Chris retorted.

I was not ‘flaunting’ anything, you dick! These gowns are…” He flailed around with his left hand trying to grab the edges. “God, they’re just stupid!”

“Here, I’ll help you.” Jared strode over to his lover, trying to stifle his laughter.

“You’re laughing at me,” Jensen accused.

“I’m not,” Jared insisted in a choked voice as he ducked his head a little. He reached behind Jensen, grabbing the edges of his gown, crossing one over and tying the side ties. “There, now no one gets to see your ass, but me.” He sneaked his hand inside the fold of the gown and caressed one of Jensen’s cheeks. “And what a nice ass it is.” He leaned down and planted a kiss on Jensen’s lips. When Jared pulled away Jensen reached up and pulled him back down into a kiss that was decidedly much hotter than the first one.

“Oh, God, I see that,” Chris bitched. He pointed at Jensen. “If I don’t get any, you don’t get any.”

This time Jared did laugh out loud as he disengaged from Jensen’s gown. Jensen flipped Chris off as he steamed, “you ruin all my fun, Kane. God, I can’t wait to get home to my own bed.” He looked up at Jared, green eyes flashing as he placed his hand on Jared’s broad chest. “Or your bed. Whatever,” he stated shyly even as he wobbled on his feet a little.

Jared urged Jensen to lie down before he fell down. “Yeah, Jen, you’re totally up to bedding me right now.”

“Sleep, sex, what-the-hell ever, I just want to get out of here!” Jensen griped as he eased himself into bed with Jared’s help.

“Yeah, about that, Jen…”

“What?” Jensen interrupted him as he settled back on his pillows. “Are they saying I can’t go home now? I don’t care what they say. I’m going home.”

Jared smoothed Jensen’s blankets over him. “Hey, calm down; no one’s saying you can’t leave the hospital tomorrow.” 

“Then, what?” Jensen asked impatiently.

“You-I mean we-can’t-.” He sat down on the edge of Jensen’s bed and took a deep breath. “This killer could be anyone, Jen. We can’t take the chance of going to our homes right now. It’s not safe.”

Jensen’s eyes widened in fear. “Where will we go?” 

“We’re going to check into a hotel under different names. The captain is handling the details as we speak. We’ll sneak you out the back of the hospital tomorrow and head straight there. We’re going to have a security detail at the hotel as well.”

“Jesus,” Jensen sagged deeper into his pillow and shut his eyes.

Jared took his hand. “I know it’s a lot to take in right now, but I’ll be with you. At least we can be together, yeah?”

“What about Harley and Sadie?” Jensen voiced was laced with worry. “Is Chad taking care of them?”

Jared’s heart swelled at Jensen’s concern about his dogs. “They’re gone, Jen.”

“What?” Jensen struggled to sit up.

“Shit, sorry.” Jared gently pushed Jensen back. “I mean that Jeff and Sarah took them to my parents’ house this weekend. They’re going to stay there until this whole mess is over.”

“I’m sorry you have to be separated from them,” Jensen frowned and stared at his hand, fiddling with his IV.

“Hey,” Jared lifted Jensen’s chin. “They’re fine. My parents practically treat them like grandchildren. The important thing is that I’m here for you.”

A small commotion at the door preceded Steve’s entry. In one hand he carried two large pieces of paper. “Hey, dudes, it’s about damn time y’all can have regular visitors. I’ve been waitin’ forever.”

“Hey, man, what’s up?” Chris asked.

“Hi, Steve,” Jensen smiled.

Jared stood up and shook Steve’s hand. “Hey man, whatcha’ got there?” Jared pointed at folded tag board papers.

“Well, when word got out about the accident, Rhonda put up these giant get well cards, and all your adoring fans have been signing them.” Steve handed Jensen’s poster to Jared and sauntered over to Chris’ bed to show him his.

“Whoa, cool!” Chris exclaimed as he looked over all the notes and signatures. “Hey, are these panties?” He fingered a silky red thong that was stapled to the card.

“Yeah, uh, Rhonda got a little over zealous with her get well wish. You know how much she likes you, man.” Steve rolled his eyes at the antics of his waitress. 

“Hey you have some too,” Jared exclaimed to Jensen as he pointed to Jensen’s card. 

Jensen held the men’s boxers away from the paper and eyed Steve. “Whose are these?”

Steve grinned at Jared. “Your buddy Chad stopped in one night. Said he didn’t want Jen to feel left out.”

“Oh Lord,” Jensen exclaimed as he dropped the underwear as if it were molten iron. 

“What a shock,” Jared muttered darkly as he pulled the offending clothing off Jensen’s card.

When Jared wadded up the underwear and put them in his pocket Jensen raised an eyebrow. “You savin’ that for later?”

Jared’s eyes glinted. “Let’s just say I have a plan for them involving the bulletin board at the station.”

“Ahh,” Jensen replied as Steve and Chris snickered in the background.

“Nobody gives my man undies but me.” Jared leaned down and planted a possessive kiss on Jensen’s lips.

“Speaking of that,” Steve nudged Chris. “Maybe you better hide those before your girl sees them.” He pointed at the red panties.

“No way! That’s the best part of the card. I ain’t afraid of her,” Chris blustered.

“Not afraid of who?” Sandy asked as she breezed through the door dressed in her work scrubs.

“Hey, babe, you on lunch?” Chris asked, ignoring Sandy’s question.

“Yes, I am,” she replied after giving Chris a quick kiss. She turned and greeted the other men in the room, her gaze lighting on Steve. “Hey, Steve, long time, no see.”

“Hi Sandy. We’ve all missed you guys down at the bar.”

“We’ve missed you too,” Sandy replied with a warm smile. “What’s this?” She picked up the giant card lying across Chris’ legs.

“Oh, some of the folks down at the Star signed this for me,” Chris gestured nervously over to Jensen. “Look, Jen got one too.”

Sandy was studying Chris’ card and only gave Jensen’s a cursorary glance before her eyes narrowed back on her boyfriend’s poster. She smiled sweetly and met Chris’ gaze. “Well, wasn’t that nice of everyone,” she commented as she yanked the pair of panties off the card. Efficiently and silently she dumped them into the nearest trash can. She then marched to the sink and made a show of washing her hands three times, completely ignoring the barely suppressed sniggers of Jared, Jensen and Steve. “Now, let me go check on your lunch trays. They should be here by now.” Sandy headed toward the door, but turned around at the last second and let her gaze land on Chris. “As for you, Christian,” she pointed at him. “Be afraid. Be very afraid.” She abruptly turned and left.

“Wow! You really told her!” Jensen scoffed at his friend. 

Chris answered Jensen with his middle finger, but his gaze stayed trained on the door Sandy had exited. He wore a goofy smile on his face as he sighed. “What a woman.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misha and Victoria Collins danced through their front door still feeling energized from their weekly ballroom class. They had been working on the Cha Cha and Misha led his wife into their foyer as they both performed the new steps they had learned that night.

Victoria broke form and placed both hands on Misha’s chest. “Okay, enough! We keep it up and my feet will fall off.”

Misha stilled. “Can’t have that. Then I can’t kiss those sexy toes.”

Victoria shivered a little. “Hmm, that would be a tragedy.” She pushed away from Misha and made her way to the kitchen, flipping on lights as she went. “I thought Jensen looked good, didn’t you?” She called over her shoulder. They had stopped by the hospital on their way to class to visit Jensen and Chris.

Misha followed her into the kitchen getting himself a glass of cold water out of the dispenser in the corner. “Yes I suppose he does for everything he’s been through.”

“God, when I think what could have happened.” Victoria moved closer to her husband. “And he’s still in danger.”

Misha wrapped his wife in his arms. “He’s got Jared looking out for him. He’ll keep Jensen safe.”

“I wouldn’t mind if Jared wanted to keep me safe,” Victoria eyed her husband wickedly.

“I hear ya, love,” Misha winked. “Do you suppose once this is all over that they might-“

Victoria raised a hand. “Don’t even go there, sweetheart. Not gonna’ happen. Jared’s too vanilla, and we both know how Jen feels about it.”

“Ah, well, a boy can dream, can’t he?” Misha sighed.

“You just keep on dreaming, baby.” Victoria patted Misha’s cheek. “You never know.”

“Did you get a chance to pack a suitcase for Jensen today?” Misha asked. “I promised I’d bring it to the office in the morning. Jared’s going to pick it up on his way to get Jensen from the hospital.”

“I did, but I left it in his apartment.”

“I’ll just run down and bring it up so I don’t forget.” Misha moved toward the basement door.

“I’ll come with you, hon. I think we should grab his guitar too. You know how playing helps soothe him.”

“Sure, sounds good,” Misha replied as they descended the basement steps. Misha flipped on a light when they got to the bottom step. As he turned the corner into Jensen’s living room Misha stopped short. “Oh my God. Vick, we need to get out of the house right now.”

“What’s wrong?” Victoria peered over Misha’s shoulder and gasped when she saw the huge red letters painted across Jensen’s wall. ‘I’M WAITING BITCH.’

“C’mon,” Misha pushed Victoria back up the stairs. “They could still be in the house.”

The couple escaped through their front door and locked themselves in their car where Victoria dialed 911. Misha called Captain Morgan directly, knowing that he would want to get his people to the scene ASAP. As they waited for help to arrive tears began to fall down Victoria’s cheeks. “There was a killer in our house.” She began to tremble.

Misha pulled her into his arms. “Shh, it’s okay, baby. It will be okay.”

“Jen-Jensen,” Victoria sobbed out. “Oh, God, he really does want to kill Jensen.”

Misha laid his cheek on Victoria’s head as she cried in his arms. He noted with detachment that he was trembling as well. Not only had their sacred home been entered and violated, but to see such a blatant threat to his friend was terrifying. 

If Misha was being honest with himself he could admit that he was a little bit in love with Jensen. Victoria knew it and loved Jensen in her own way too. At one point Misha had fantasized about the idea of inviting Jensen into their marriage to form a threesome.

Then one night Jensen accepted Victoria and Misha’s invitation to their bed. He had been upset about his family’s rejection and had drunk almost a whole pitcher of margaritas during dinner with the couple. Misha and Victoria had been very good to Jensen that night and he obviously enjoyed himself, but from then on he gently rejected any other offers. Misha resigned himself to the fact that the younger man simply didn’t or couldn’t return their feelings. Misha tried very hard to think of Jensen more as a little brother, than a lover, but sometimes it was hard; especially when he was obviously in such danger.

Victoria managed to calm herself down, realizing that her husband was just as shaken as she was. It was her turn to provide the support. “Oh Misha,” she ran a hand through his hair. “It will be okay. He’ll be okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Misha sniffed little. 

“Shh,” Victoria chided. “I know how scared you are for him. I am too. I love him too, you know.”

Misha framed Victoria’s face in his hands. “I love you more.” He gazed into her eyes.

“I’ve never doubted that, my love.” She presented him with a teary smile.

“So, we’ll just be there for them; for Jensen and Jared?”

Victoria nodded. “Yes. It’s all we can do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was in the wee hours of the morning that an exhausted Chad and Sophia had made sure all the evidence that could be collected from Jensen’s apartment had been. Getting permission from the crime scene investigators they gathered Jensen’s already packed suitcase and his guitar and loaded them into their car. They waved off Misha and Victoria, who had decided to check into a hotel for the night and then headed to the hospital.

Jared jolted from his recliner bed when the room door opened. He was used to nurses and aids coming and going, but he really wasn’t sleeping well in general these days so everything woke him. He was surprised to see Sophia half way in the door crooking her finger at Jared to follow her. With one last look at a peacefully sleeping Jensen and Chris in the still- dark room, Jared followed his partner into the hallway.

After a hushed conversation in the corridor the police guard on duty was witness to a sight not many people saw. The very tough and capable Detective Padalecki bent over with his hands on his knees, and supported by his friends on either side, let himself break down and cry.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Jensen and Jared straggled into the hotel room and looked around at their temporary home. Jensen was exhausted from being hustled out of the back of the hospital and into a food service truck. He gingerly sat himself on the sofa and placed his guitar case carefully at his feet. It was really so nice of everyone to want him to be happy. He realized all over again how stressed out his friends and Jared were though, because really, how in the hell did they expect him to play it? He politely didn’t mention that fact to anyone.

“Do you want this in the bedroom?” the police guard asked Jared, referring to Jensen’s suitcase. 

“That’s fine, Murphy,” Jared answered shortly as he set down his own duffle bag.

His frown troubled, Jensen watched the exchange. Even with the stress they’ve been under Jared had always been polite and friendly to everyone. He never forgot the manners his southern mama had taught him. Jensen had heard him laughing and joking with the guard detail numerous times at the hospital, but today he was barely being polite.

Murphy came back out of the bedroom. “All secure in the bedroom and bathroom, Detective. I’ll be outside the door if you need me.” Murphy took his leave without waiting for Jared’s reply.

“Officer Murphy,” Jensen called out to the young man.

Murphy stopped in the open doorway. “Yes, sir?”

“First, call me Jensen,” he smiled. “I just wanted to thank you for all your help.”

“Sure, Jensen, no problem,” Murphy returned Jensen’s smile and stepped outside to his post, closing the door tightly behind him.

Jared moved to the door and swung the metal safety lock into place. He turned around and leaned his back against the door as he reached up and ran his hand roughly through his hair. 

Jensen stood up and waited for the slight dizziness he was still experiencing to pass before carefully making his way to his lover. “Jared,” he took Jared’s hand. “What’s wrong?”

Jared raised his eyebrow and snorted. “What isn’t?”

Jensen pulled Jared’s hand. “Come sit down before I fall down.” He led Jared to the sofa and pulled them both down so they faced each other.

“You should be in bed,” Jared squeezed Jensen’s fingers.

“Not until you tell me what’s bothering you.” Jensen let go of Jared’s hand and reached up to cup his cheek. “You haven’t been yourself all day. You’re all crabby and broody.”

“Broody, huh?” Jared’s lips turned up in a slight smile.

“Yeah, broody.” Jensen leaned up for a gentle kiss. “Now, tell me,” he demanded as he pulled back.

Jared sighed and recaptured Jensen’s hand. “I told you I would always be honest with you and I am-have been. I just- God, I really don’t want to tell you this.”

Jensen paled a little. “Tell me what, Jared?”

“Something happened last night at your apartment.”

Jensen’s grip tightened on Jared’s hand. “Misha and Victoria?” he whispered desperately.

“No, Jen, no, they’re okay. They weren’t home.”

“Thank God.” Jensen visibly sagged in relief. “Jay, what happened?”

Jared gently released Jensen’s hand and stood up. He went to his duffle and pulled out a large manila envelope. “Here, take a look at these. Chad and Sophia brought them to me last night.”

Jensen took the envelope and opened it, pulling out the contents and sucking in his breath when he saw the pictures. Jensen felt the panic surging through him as he took in the angry red letters that had been sprawled across the wall of his living room.

“Breathe,” came Jared’s steady voice into his ear. “I’m here, Jensen, and you’re safe. Just breathe, baby.”

Jensen took several deep breaths, the pictures falling to the floor from his shaking fingers. Jared sat down with his back to the arm of the sofa and pulled Jensen so that he was in the V of Jared’s legs, his back resting against Jared’s broad chest. Jared ran his hand up and down Jensen’s good arm in a soothing motion as he quietly spoke words of comfort in Jensen’s ear. 

Jensen avoided a full blown panic attack with Jared’s help, but he was trembling in his lover’s arms. “Thank God they weren’t home,” he managed to say, his voice quiet. “When I think what could have happened to Misha or Victoria-I don’t know what I’d do.”

“It’s not them he’s after, babe,” Jared replied quietly. “I’m sure he waited until they were gone.”

Jensen shuddered, and then in contradiction to his obvious fear, he yawned. “M’tired, Jay,” Jensen slurred as his head dropped back against Jared’s shoulder. 

Jared worried for a moment about Jensen’s sudden sleepiness, but then remembered the doctors told him it might happen because of the lingering effects of his head injury. He kissed Jensen’s temple as the other man yawned again. “S’okay, Jen. Sleep now.”

“Yeah, sleep,” was all Jensen said in reply as he slowly relaxed against his lover.

Jared sat quietly for awhile until he knew for sure that Jensen was out. He leaned down and picked up the crime scene photos from the floor along with the abandoned envelope that held a copy of the report. He studied them one handed while Jensen slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I thought they’d never leave,” Chris winked at Sandy when she came into his room after her shift. “Come here, baby.” He patted a spot on the bed next to him.

“So they let Jensen go today, huh?” Sandy asked as she expertly lowered the railing and gingerly sat next to Chris.

“Finally! I was getting tired of all the googly- eyed mooning around here.”

Sandy kissed Chris gently on the lips. “Are you saying we aren’t googly- eyed anymore?” she asked teasingly as she pulled away.

Chris pulled her back in for a searing kiss that included tongue and lasted for several moments. When he finally pulled back he rested his forehead against Sandy’s. “We’re maybe not so googly-eyed, darlin’ but we’re solid.”

“Yeah,” Sandy nodded. “Yeah, we are.”

Chris’ snuck his hand under the blanket and pulled out the black jeweler’s box. He had asked Jared to bring it back to him a few days ago. “So, how about we make it official, huh?”

Sandy saw what he was holding and gasped. “Chris?”

Chris opened the box to reveal the beautiful diamond ring. “I was going to take you out somewhere special to do this, but I can’t wait. If all of this has taught me anything it’s that life is too short to wait. I love you so much, darlin’. Will you marry me, Sandy?”

Sandy held out her trembling ring finger with tears swimming in her eyes. “Yes.” Chris slid the ring on her finger and she held it out to look. “It’s beautiful.”

“I’m so happy you like it, but we can trade it for something else if it’s not the perfect one.”

“No! I love it. It’s perfect.” Sandy turned back to Chris and kissed him. “I love you.”

“Me too, darlin’,” he whispered.

Just then, Nurse Susan walked in and Sandy shot off the bed. “Look, I’m engaged!” She waggled her ring in front of Susan.

“That’s wonderful, Sandy!” Susan exclaimed. “You sure you can handle this rascal?” She smiled over at Chris.

Sandy moved back to Chris and ruffled his hair a little. “Piece of cake, Susan, I know where the blackmail photos are.”

“Oh, Lord, help me,” Chris called to the ceiling as all three of them began to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen only managed to sleep for about an hour before his body began to protest in earnest. Lunch had been nasty hospital food hours ago, he needed to pee, and his shoulder was hurting. “Mmph,” he mumbled as he shifted against Jared.

Jared quickly placed his reading material on the end table behind him. “Hey, you okay, Jen?”

“Hungry,” Jensen rasped. “Gotta’ pee.”

Jared laughed at his sleepy lover’s proclamations and gently wiggled his legs to dislodge Jensen so he could move. He stood up and wrapped and arm around Jensen’s good side. “Well, let’s get the peeing taken care of first and then we’ll worry about the food. How does room service sound?”

“Expensive,” Jensen muttered sleepily as he let Jared lead him to the bathroom.

“Don’t worry, babe.” They reached the bathroom door. “You okay to go by yourself?” Jensen shot him a look that told him exactly what he thought of that question and Jared raised his hands as he backed away. “Okay, okay, no need for the laser beam eyes.”

Jensen firmly shut the bathroom door and Jared chuckled as he returned to the living room to find the room service menu.

With Jensen’s permission, Jared procured dinner, ordering mostly finger foods that Jensen could manage easily with his left hand. Better yet, Jensen allowed Jared to feed him most of his dinner. Jensen swore he was too clumsy to do it himself, but Jared could tell how much his lover was enjoying their intimate meal. Jared topped their dinner off with some very ripe strawberries that had Jared chasing juice down Jensen’s neck with his tongue.

“Oh, God,” Jensen moaned as Jared’s tongue traced across Jensen’s skin. Jared nipped Jensen’s neck causing his lover to jump a little. “Oh! Ow, shit!” Jensen groaned as he jarred his bad arm and shoulder.

“Jesus, I’m so sorry, Jen,” Jared apologized as he pulled away. “Maybe we should just watch TV or something. 

Jared leaned over to reach for the remote on the bedside table, but Jensen snagged his shirt and pulled before he could get very far. “Or maybe you should shut the fuck up and kiss me already.”

“Jen, I don’t think-“

Jensen used his left hand to pull his lover closer. “Don’t think at all, Jay,” he spoke softly into Jared’s ear. “I’m fine, we’ll figure something out. I’m done thinking about all of it for now. I want you.” Jensen nuzzled into the space behind Jared’s ear letting his warm breath bathe the spot he knew would drive Jared crazy.

Jared shuddered under his lover’s ministrations. “Are you sure?” he rasped out. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“M’sure, Jay.” Jensen leaned back against his pillows pulling Jared with him. When Jared was hovering over him, faces almost touching, Jensen raised his head that extra inch and engulfed Jared’s lips in a scorching kiss.

Jared was remembering to stay well clear of Jensen’s injuries even as he plundered his lover’s mouth. He pulled back a little. “So good, Jen. S’been too long. Missed you.”

“Too long,” Jensen repeated and then whimpered as Jared began placing love bites down his neck.

“Too many clothes,” Jared ground out even as he pulled his own shirt free of his slacks and yanked it over his head.

“Fuck, yeah,” Jensen enthused as his lips wandered down Jared’s firm pecs and began working over Jared’s left nipple.

Jared gently began to ease Jensen’s t-shirt off his left side. “Here, let me help you, Jen.”

“Okay,” Jensen nodded as he pulled away from Jared’s chest. Jared managed to release Jensen’s left arm and get the shirt over his head, but as they both contemplated getting the shirt over Jensen’s cast/sling/brace combo on his right arm they both chuckled. “Just leave it for now.”

“Yeah,” Jared answered distractedly as he gently traced the bruising across Jensen’s chest and ribs with his fingertip. “Jesus,” He whispered. “I’ll kill the bastard.”

“Jared, please,” Jensen caught his finger. “Not here. He doesn’t belong here with us. There’s only love here.”

Jared’s lifted his eyes to meet Jensen’s. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Jensen leaned in so their foreheads were touching. “Don’t be sorry, just finish getting naked.”

Jared’s dimples practically glowed. “Yes sir!” he stood up and shed his pants and then reached down to pull off the soft sleep pants Jensen had worn home from the hospital. When both men were fully divested of all clothing Jared lay back down next to his boyfriend and carded his hand through Jensen’s soft hair. Jared felt himself fade into the moment as his cock hardened, but he refused to lose focus on Jensen’s comfort. “How do you want to do this babe?” he asked, panting a little to remain in control.

Jensen sat up a bit and slowly settled himself onto his left side. He looked over his shoulder. “Help me with some pillows; for my arm and shoulder?”

Jared nodded and began to arrange pillows around his lover. He basically braced Jensen on his side so he wouldn’t roll or move in any way that would cause his lover pain. “There,” Jared stated with satisfaction as he tucked a pillow between Jensen’s knees so he could get a little more leverage. “That should do it.”

“This is starting to feel like some weird bondage thing, Jay,” Jensen joked. “I don’t think I can move if I wanted to. Who knew you were so kinky?”

“Not, kinky,” Jared kissed Jensen’s neck and then reached for the lube and a condom, “just careful.” He settled himself behind Jensen so they were spooning. “Can I be in you Jen?” he whispered. “Will it hurt too much?”

Jensen craned his head around. “Want you. Want you in me, Jay. Help me forget.”

Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s even as he reached down for Jensen’s cock. Jensen broke the kiss and hissed as Jared’s calloused hands stroked him. Jensen’s head pressed back into Jared’s shoulder exposing the taught lines of his neck that Jared couldn’t keep himself from nipping and soothing with the flat of his tongue. “So hot, Jen,” he muttered in Jensen’s ear. “So glad you’re okay. Was so scared. You’re here.” Jared sounded so rough, so desperate.

Jensen nuzzled his nose into Jared’s left arm, which was cradling Jensen’s head and neck. “I’m here, babe. It’s okay.”

Jared kissed Jensen’s temple and then began to caress Jensen’s skin, simply enjoying the connection between them as he silently thanked God Jensen had survived the accident. His hand made a detour to the lube and then he began to stroke his sure fingers over Jensen’s ass, driving Jensen insane. Finally, he eased one lubed finger into his lover’s tight entrance and Jensen moaned. Jared held his hand still. “You okay?”

Jensen nodded against Jared’s chest. “More, Jay,” he replied and the smokey rasp of his voice went straight to Jared’s cock. It was all he could do to keep from ramming inside his lover in one bold stroke.

Once Jensen was prepared and Jared managed the condom, he carefully slid inside his lover. Jared kept his strokes gentle, but sure, as they rocked together, reveling in the simple fact that they were alive.

Jensen’s left hand found Jared’s and he entwined their fingers. Jared’s other hand was braced on the curve of Jensen’s hip. “Love you-God-love you so much, Jen.” 

Jared shifted just a tiny bit and Jensen whimpered as Jared’s cock hit his prostate. “Jesus! There, Jay-yes, right there.” Jared’s next stroke over the sensitive spot forced a groan from Jensen as he frantically ground back onto the hardness filling him. “Jay! More! More!” Jensen demanded, endorphins racing through his system, counteracting the pain from his injuries. He twisted on Jared’s cock and choked out a laugh when Jared moaned in turn.

Jared’s hand clasped Jensen’s cock as he mirrored with his hand his moves inside Jensen’s body. The burn of climax scaled up his body, and he felt Jensen stiffen under his fingers even as his lover thrust himself onto Jared’s cock over and over, deeper, harder. “Come for me, Jen! Come for me, baby!” Jared gasped.

“Oh my God! Jared! Jared!” Jensen called out as his hips pumped frantically and he spilled across his stomach and Jared’s hand.

Between the pressure of Jensen’s muscles around his cock and the sight of his lover’s release, Jared came almost immediately. His orgasm was hard and hot and all he could think or see was, “Jensen!”

Jensen panted a few minutes later. “I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to move again.”

Jared grunted in response as he gently slid his spent cock from inside Jensen. Still winded, he lay on his side next to his lover, kissing the back of his neck, loving him. Absentmindedly he removed the condom and disposed of it before settling back into place behind Jensen again. “You gonna’ be okay?”

Jensen wanted to reply that he was fine, but his shoulder hitched as he tried to shift a little. “Actually, I think I’m ready for another pill.”

“Of course, babe,” Jared jumped up and went into the bathroom. He came back out with Jensen’s pills and a wet washcloth. 

“Help me move to my back?” Jensen asked. Jared set down his burdens and helped his lover squirm and settle into a more comfortable position. 

“This good?” Jared asked as he fluffed the pillow behind Jensen’s head.

“Great. Thanks.” Jensen jumped and laughed a little as Jared cleaned him with the now cool cloth. Jared smiled and then shook out two of Jensen’s Vicodin into his hand and fed them to his lover, handing him a bottle of water to chase them down. “You take good care of me,” Jensen murmured even as his eyes began to droop. 

Jared turned out the light and carefully crawled into bed on Jensen’s left side. “I want to take care of you always.” He rested his hand on Jensen’s chest.

“Mmm, want that too, Jay,” Jensen replied sleepily.

They both went silent and Jensen began to doze when Jared barked out a loud laugh causing Jensen to startle.

“What is it?” 

“We brought your fucking guitar.”

“I noticed,” Jensen answered wryly.

“You can’t play it.”

“I noticed that too.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because it was so sweet of all of you to think of me.”

Jared stared at his boyfriend until they both began to laugh. After a moment they both bit their lips and tried for a serious expression. And both burst into a new round of laughter whenever they looked at each other. Finally, their laughter turned into snores as they let sleep take over.


	12. Chapter Twelve

“Jensen? What’s up? Are you okay?”

Jensen rolled his eyes at his best friend’s panic. “Everything’s fine, Chris. I just wanted to see how you are.” Jensen shifted and wrinkled his nose as he settled himself into the mayhem that was his and Jared’s hotel bed. He’d definitely have to get Jared to let housekeeping in soon, security issues be damned. Health issues were just as important.

“M’good,” Chris answered. “I think the doc’s going to send me home tomorrow.”

“That’s great,” Jensen replied with a small sigh.

“Hey, don’t sound so thrilled for me. What’s wrong Jenny?”

“I’m sick of being stuck in this room.”

“Wow, the honeymoon’s over already?”

“Shut up! It’s not that, believe me, I love being here with Jared, but he gets busy working on the case and stuff, and hell, I just want to go outside.”

“I thought he was off the case.” Chris’ brow wrinkled in confusion.

“Officially, he is, but there’s no way he can leave it alone. He’s working under the radar with Morgan’s approval.”

“Good. Just hang in there, Jen. Promise me you won’t do anything stupid, okay?”

“Why, ‘cause you’re not here to go all big caveman best friend protector for me?” 

“Hey, it worked in kindergarten, didn’t it?”

“I can take care of myself, you know.” Jensen rubbed the back of his neck.

“Not this time, son. This one’s a little beyond you. Luckily you have Jared and he’s the only one I trust, besides me that is, to protect you.”

“Chris.” Jensen cleared his throat, not quite sure how to handle his friend’s ardent statement.

“Now, don’t go and get all emotional on me Jenny. No need to turn into a girl.”

“Fuck off, Christian.”

“Yeah, whatever. You love me.”

“I so don’t.”

“But you’ll still be my best man, right? I mean I’m guessing you heard by now that Sandy said yes.”

“Uh, yeah, I think the whole hotel heard her squeal that piece of news-through Jared’s cell phone. Congrats, man. I knew she’d say yes and I’m honored to be your best man. Someone’s got to keep your ass in line.”

“Well you and your beau will look good walking down the aisle together, anyway.”

Jensen pulled his phone away from his ear and stared for a moment before replacing it. “Uh, come again?”

“Ah, so lover boy didn’t share that little tidbit with you, did he?”

“Again, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Sandy asked Jared to be her man of honor.” Chris used finger quotes even though Jensen couldn’t see it.

“Her what?”

“Her man of honor. It’s like maid of honor, but instead of a sister or girlfriend, it’s a dude.”

Jensen laughed out loud.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m picturing Jared in pink taffeta, carrying a bouquet.”

“Oh God, my wedding’s going to be a freak show.”

“No, you’re right, he looks way better in lavender,” Jensen teased.

“You’re fired.”

“Sorry, you can’t take it back.”

“Now, I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Bye, Chrissy.”

“Later, Jenny.”

Jared sat in the living area of the hotel suite and listened to the muted sound of Jensen’s conversation with Chris. Jensen laughed loudly, causing Jared to smile to himself. He knew Jensen was damned unhappy being cooped up in the hotel. Who wouldn’t be? To Jensen’s credit he never complained to Jared or any of their various guards. Jared was happy he could vent to Chris.

While he and Jensen had spent a lot of quality time together at the hotel, Jared was still working heavily with Chad and Sophia on the case. He knew that it made Jensen feel somewhat neglected when he was on his cell or his computer for hours at a time.

Jared overheard his name paired with “pink satin” and assumed the two men were talking about the wedding. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. The minute Sandy had asked him to be her “man of honor” Jared knew he would never hear the end of it from the males in his life. Unfortunately for him there was not a lot that he could deny his oldest friend so he had agreed to take on that role for her, but only with her assurance that he would be dressed in a tux and not taffeta.

Truthfully, he was looking forward to s haring the special day with Jensen at his side. While Jared’s head knew it was way too soon to talk about commitments and ceremonies with Jensen, his heart felt that the two of them would take that plunge some day. After just months of dating, Jensen already owned Jared’s heart, body and soul. That’s why he was doing everything is his power to keep the other man safe.

“Jared!”

Jared emerged from his musing. “Yeah, Jen?”

“Could you come here for a minute? I need you.”

“Sure, babe.” Jared stood and strode across the room quickly. Although Jensen’s injuries were healing, he was still very sore and tired easily.

Jared found Jensen sitting back against the headboard with his laptop open. “Hey,” Jensen greeted him.

“What’s up?” Jared moved into the room and sat on the bed so he could see the screen. 

“Um, Chris sent this link for us to look at. Said Sandy wanted us to see it and pick a style we like.”  
Jensen turned his computer toward Jared to show him the page of what looked to be bridesmaid dresses. Jensen pointed to a one shoulder style. “I was thinking this would be flattering on you.”

“You’re so lucky you’re wounded right now,” Jared gritted out, his teeth clenched hard enough to fracture them.

“Why?” Jensen’s eyes were wide and innocent. “You don’t think that’s a good look for you?”

“You’re such a little shit, you know that?” Jared tried to look stern, but couldn’t help a small smile.

“Just trying to help out the maid of honor,” Jensen smirked.

“That’s MAN of honor, dude, and I am not wearing a dress.”

“Too bad, I think you might look pretty good in one of these.” Jensen pointed to his computer.

“I would look horrible in drag and you know it.” Jared leaned in and gently shut the lid of Jensen’s computer. “I’d look like an Amazon on steroids.” He leaned in and gently kissed Jensen on the lips.

“Well, how about seeing you naked, then?” Jensen breathed out as Jared ended the kiss.

“Now or at the wedding?” Jared nipped at Jensen’s earlobe.

“I think wedding nudity might be just a bit disruptive. I was talking about now.” Jensen ran his good hand through Jared’s brown locks.

“Mmm, now is good.” Jared muttered as he nuzzled into Jensen’s neck. “I’m always happy to be naked for you, Jen.”

“Yeah-oh God, yeah,” Jensen practically whined as Jared continued his attention to his lover’s neck.

Jared trailed kisses down Jensen’s chest and then began nipping lightly when he reached his lover’s pleasure trail, pulling down Jensen’s boxers as he went. “Gonna’ suck you, Jen,” he breathed out between the love bites he was leaving. “S’gonna feel so good, baby.”

Jensen’s hips arched off the bed as Jared quickly swallowed him down. “God, Jay, so good; so fucking good.”

Jared alternated between teasing licks and taking Jensen in deep. He relished in the musky taste and odor of his lover as well as the needy noises Jensen made. Jared’s cock was aching for its own release as he worked over Jensen with his mouth. At that moment he knew that this man would be enough for him for the rest of his life. Jared couldn’t imagine ever wanting or needing any other lover, but the man who was currently moaning beneath him. Jensen was keening when Jared finally gave him the friction he needed to fill Jared’s mouth with his come. 

When Jensen could think again he tugged on Jared’s hair until his lover crawled his way up Jensen’s body. He paused a moment to lay his hand on Jared’s cheek. “That was amazing,” he rasped out.

“You’re amazing,” Jared replied softly as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Jensen’s.

Jensen trailed his hand down Jared’s body and pushed down his sweats, taking Jared’s cock in his hand as he broke their kiss. “Let me take care of this for you.”  
“By all means.” Jared grinned at his lover.

Jensen returned the grin as he thumbed over the head of Jared’s cock. It didn’t take long before Jared was coating Jensen’s hand with hot liquid.

“Jesus, Jen, so good,” Jared sighed as he flopped onto his back. He turned his head and smiled at his lover. “And to think I came in here so you could mock me.”

“Hey, you never did get naked, you liar,” Jensen accused.

“Well, maybe it’s for the best.” Jared tucked himself back into his pants. “I still have a bunch if files to go through.” 

Jared sat up on the edge of the bed and Jensen tried to sound casual. “Oh, um, sure.”

Jared eyed Jensen closely. “I’m sorry, Jensen, I know being here is really hard and I don’t pay enough attention to you.”

“Jay, I’m the one who’s sorry-I don’t want to sound like I’m some neglected girlfriend. I understand that you have to work-that you’re trying to solve this case-it’s just-” Jensen’s voice trailed off as he tried to find the right words.

“It’s just that it sucks,” Jared finished for him as he sat down next to his lover and pulled Jensen into his side.

“Yeah, it sucks,” Jensen sighed.

“You’ve been really patient Jen, and really so strong. We’re going to catch this guy, okay? And I’m praying it will be really soon so you can have your life back. That’s why I’ve been working so hard.”

“Our life.”

“What?” Jared asked.

“So we can have our life back. Together.”

“Yeah,” Jared replied as he leaned down so his forehead touched Jensen’s. “I love you.”

“Me too,” Jensen smiled as he pushed Jared until he was standing again. Still grinning, he reached for the remote. “Now get back to work, lazy, I have a date with ‘Ellen’.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Good Lord, we really do need to get you out of here.” Jared’s cell rang and he grabbed it out of his pocket. He frowned a little when he didn’t recognize the number, but answered it anyway. “Padalecki.”

“Jared?”

“Yeah, this is Jared.”

“It’s me.”

“Jacob?”

Jensen turned off the TV and looked up at Jared in surprise. “The Jacob?” he mouthed to his lover.

Jared nodded at Jensen. “Why are you calling me, Jake?” he didn’t bother to keep the irritation out of his voice.

“Jared, look, I know things ended bad with us, but I really need to see you. Soon.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

“So, you’re really going?” Jensen sat on the bed watching as Jared emerged from the bathroom, hair still wet and a towel slung low around his hips. He almost let himself get distracted by damp, naked. Jared. Almost. “Seriously?”

Jared pulled on his boxers and a pair of jeans. “Come on, Jensen,” he said as he bent over his suitcase to rummage for a clean shirt. “He said it’s about the case.” Jared stood up and pulled on a red t-shirt, making eye contact with Jensen. “It could be important.”

“Then why can’t he tell Sophia? She’s the one that called your old precinct asking for their help.”

“Because he wants to talk to me,” Jared explained yet again.

Jensen stood up and reached for his jeans. “Then I’ll come too.” He lost his balance as he tried to pull on his pants with one hand.

“Hey, whoa.” Jared caught Jensen’s arm to keep him from falling. “Just calm down a second.” He gently brought Jensen’s chin up so their eyes met. “Is this about jealousy, Jen, because-?”

Jensen pulled away. “Give me some credit, Jay,” he snapped. “I trust you.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Jensen looked to the floor for a moment and then raised his head up to meet Jared’s gaze. “He ripped your heart out, Jay. He spread lies about you and you had to move to a whole new city. I don’t trust this guy.”

Jared pulled Jensen into a hug. “Jesus, Jen, just when I think I can’t love you any more you surprise me again.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt again.” Jensen kissed the tender spot right below Jared’s ear.

They stood silently for a moment until Jared finally cleared his throat and pushed Jensen back a little. “Okay, first of all, I didn’t really move because of him. I could have made things work out, but I was ready for a change. He just made it easy to actually make the leap. Secondly, I don’t want you out in the open, Jen. I’m sorry, but I can’t deal with Jacob and protect you too.”

“He could come here.”

“Oh, hell no!”

Jensen narrowed his eyes. “You don’t trust him either.”

“Not as far as I can throw him.”

“Do you think he has something to do with the murders?”

Jared frowned a little. “No. Jacob’s not a killer. He’s an asshole, but he wouldn’t kill anyone.”

“So, I’m coming with you, then. Jay, that isn’t a question.” Jensen stated.

“God, I love so much that you want to protect me, babe. It’s hot as hell.” Jared framed Jensen’s face with his hands. “But Jen, this is something I’ve gotta do on my own. At the time I sort of stood back and let Jacob fuck up my life. I tried to be the bigger man and just walked away. I need to face him. I need to get some closure, you know?”

“Okay,” Jensen sighed as he looked up at Jared. “Okay.”

Jared gently ran his thumb over Jensen’s lips. “I love you. Please don’t worry about me,” he breathed out as he moved in closer for a kiss. 

“I’ll always worry about you, Jay. I love you, too.” Jensen’s lips parted as Jared’s mouth touched his.

Before either man could melt too far into the kiss there was a loud banging on the hotel door.  
“What the hell?” Jared pulled back from Jensen. He pulled his gun out of its holster where it was lying on the dresser. “Wait here,” he motioned to Jensen who nodded in reply.

Jared quietly made his way to the door wishing for the millionth time that this hotel had peepholes in the doors. Who doesn’t use peepholes these days? “Who is it?” he called out.

“It’s me, ass! Let me in!”

Jared let out a breath and relaxed as he reached up to undo the locks on the door. “Chad, why didn’t you tell me you were comin’ dude?” He looked out in the hall. “Where’s McShane?”

“I didn’t know I was coming until about an hour ago. Jerry got called home for a family emergency so I said I’d come over and take the rest of his shift.”

“You’re staying with me?” Jensen asked as he walked out of the room, handing his shirt to Jared so the other man could help him put it on.

“Yep, just the three of us, dudes,” Chad replied. “And I gotta tell you I’m not standing in that hallway all night either. He pulled a deck of cards and a set of poker chips out of the paper bag he was holding. “I brought entertainment.”

“Sorry, man, but it’s just going to be the two of you,” Jared stated as he set his gun down to help Jensen with his shirt. When Jensen was dressed he picked up his gun and walked back in the bedroom to get his holster. He secured his gun in it and clipped it to the back of his jeans and then pulled on a hoodie to cover it.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Chad grabbed Jared by the elbow.

Jared and Jensen traded a look. “To meet someone about the case,” Jared finally replied.

“Uh, dude, you are officially not on the case, so why don’t Sophia and I know about this?”

“It’s someone from my old job.” Jared began to edge himself to the front door stopping to plant a quick kiss on Jensen. “I’ll just be down in the bar, yeah?” 

“Be careful,” Jensen replied as Jared continued on to the door.

“Who are you seeing, Jay?” Chad asked.

“Ask Jensen,” Jared called out as he left the room. “And deadbolt the door!”

Chad did as he was told and turned to level his gaze on Jensen. “Talk,” he ordered.

“He’s going to meet Jacob.”

“Cheating, lying, so far in the closet he’s almost in Narnia, Jacob?”

“I know, right?” Jensen nodded.

“Well, fuck me.” Chad pulled out his phone to call Sophia. 

“Fuck Jacob,” Jensen muttered as he sat at the table and began shuffling Chad’s deck of cards. Hopefully the game would distract him from his worries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the basement of the Dallas Arms Hotel a man dressed in the hotel’s maintenance coveralls stood on the loading dock smoking a cigarette. 

He tensed a little as a laundry worker passed by him pushing a cart full of linens. The other man simply nodded at him and went on his way. 

The maintenance man took one more drag of his cigarette before tossing it on the ground and stepping on it. He checked his surroundings and then reached down to pick up his tool kit. With a smirk on his face he stepped into a freight elevator and hit the button for the tenth floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared paused at the entrance of the hotel bar and scanned the dim room. He had chosen to meet Jacob here precisely because of the low lighting, hoping to remain as much under the radar as he could. As he had told Jensen, there was no way he would bring Jacob back to their room; and Jared wasn’t leaving Jensen at the hotel. Period.

He noticed his ex before Jacob saw him and studied the man for a moment. No doubt about it; he still looked good. His t-shirt hugged his well-toned muscles and he still wore his jet black hair in the same tousled, just-been-fucked style. Jacob turned his head slightly and Jared bit his lip as he caught a glimpse of those crystal blue eyes. Yeah, Jacob still looked very good. Too bad he was such a dick. 

Jared sighed to himself and straightened out his shoulders as he approached Jacob’s table. “Hey, Jake.”

Jacob narrowed his eyes just a little and Jared had to bite back a smirk. Jacob had always hated having his name shortened and Jared had always taken a perverse pleasure in doing it. 

Jacob stood up and offered his hand. “Hello, Jared. How are you?”

Jared only hesitated for a moment before taking the outstretched hand and clasping it. "I'm doing well, thanks."

Jacob pulled away and motioned to a chair across the table. “Please sit.”

Jared sat and Jacob held up his beer in question. Jared just shook his head and leaned forward a little. “So you have something for me about the case?”

Jacob snorted a little. “Wow, straight to the point, I guess.”

“People are dying, Jacob. My bo-a good friend of mine was almost killed. We need to get this solved before the killer strikes again. I don’t have time for your bullshit games.”

“Your boyfriend.”

“What?”

Jacob set down his beer. “You were going to say that your boyfriend was almost killed, weren’t you? Sophia already told me. You don’t have to hide it.”

“Huh, always thought the hiding was your thing, Jake,” Jared bit out. “But okay fine, yes, Jensen, my boyfriend, the love of my life, was almost killed! Are you happy now?”

“Are you?” Jacob looked down at his beer bottle and picked at the label.

“Come again?” Jared was perplexed and not a little frustrated.  
Jacob looked up. “It’s not a difficult question, Jared. Are. You. Happy?”

Jared ran a hand through his hair. “Well, take out the psycho killer stalking me part and yeah, I am happy.”

“I’m glad.” Jared snorted and Jacob raised a hand. “I’m serious, man. I know fucked up your life and for that I’m sorry. I just wanted to tell you I’m really sorry.”

Jared shifted in his chair. “Well, uh, thanks for that, I guess. It’s over now and I’m over it. Everything worked out for the best in the end.”

“Yeah,” Jacob looked away and took another swig of beer.

“Are you happy, Jake?” Jared asked, surprising himself that he really hoped so.

“Yeah, sure,” Jake replied, still not really looking at Jacob. “I’m dating this really nice girl. Probably going to marry her.”

“Good, that’s good.” Jared knew that Jacob would never really be content with any girl, but Jacob was just not his problem anymore. Jared cleared his throat. “So can we talk about the case now? What have you got?”

“Yeah, so, you remember Wes Traeger?”

“Of course, it was my first big case. He was a classic pyromaniac; he killed those kids in that apartment fire.” Jared leaned back in his chair. “But what does he have to do with it? Wasn’t he killed in a prison fight not too long ago?”

“Yeah, man, but did you know he had a lover?”

“What?” 

“Yeah, man, dude had tons of letters in his cell from this guy, Jack Lavery. They were love letters, Jared.”

“So this is about revenge?”

Jacob nodded. “Looks that way, man.”

“So, where is this guy? Where does he live?”

“He lives in San Antonio. I had him checked out. He doesn’t have a criminal record, but he definitely has some mental problems. He’s been in the psych ward a few times.” Jacob pulled a manila envelope out from under his chair and took some pictures out of it. “Here, this is him.” He pushed the pictures across the table to Jared.

“I don’t recognize him.” Jared shook his head. “Where is he, Jake?”

leaned back from Jared’s intensity. “Yeah, that’s the thing. He’s disappeared. Hasn’t been to his job in weeks and his apartment hasn’t been lived in. His fucking cat was almost starving to death.”

It’s him, then. He’s here in Dallas.” Jared looked into Jacob’s eyes. “How the fuck do we find him?”

A loud wailing noise rang through the bar. “Sounds like a fire alarm,” Jacob supplied.  
Jared stood up and made his way through the throng of people who had begun leaving the building. He noticed that Jacob was right behind him as he approached the front desk. Jared flashed his badge at the man who was holding a walkie- talkie and directing people to the exit. “What’s going on?”

“Smoke reported on the 10th floor, sir,” the man replied. “Hey we could really use your help evacuating these people.” The hotel employee gestured to the crowd that was growing quite large and maybe just a little frantic.

Jared just stared for a moment before he turned and ran for the nearest stairway. “Jared, wait!” Jacob yelled. He sprinted after the man and grabbed his shoulder. “You can’t go up there! Are you crazy?”

“Jacob, Jensen’s up there. He’s on the eleventh floor.”

“Shit.” Jacob let go of Jared’s arm.

“Yeah, shit.” Jared replied. “Listen, man, do me a favor. Call Sophia and let her know what’s going on. I have a feeling we’ll need back-up. And help out with this mess too, okay?” He waved toward the lobby.

“You got it, Jared.” Jacob was already dialing Sophia’s number and Jared was already half way up the first flight of stairs.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Stacey Bradley held her son’s hand tightly as they made their way down the hotel stairwell. She had just been settling five year old Cooper for a nap in their room on the twelfth floor when the fire alarm had started. She grabbed her purse, Cooper’s backpack and Cooper and they were out the door. She would try to reach her husband at his conference once they were safely outside.

Stacey wondered why there weren’t more people in the stairwell, but it was daytime in the middle of the week and she supposed most of the hotel guests were business people or convention- goers like her husband. Those people would be elsewhere in conferences and meetings right now.

“Mommy, why can’t we ride in the elevator?” Cooper had been fascinated by the glass elevator in the hotel lobby.

“Because there might be a fire, baby,” Stacey replied patiently. She did her best not to show Cooper how alarmed she became as she began to smell faint traces of smoke.

“I don’t like stairs,” Cooper grumped. 

They were just turning a corner when Stacey saw a man in maintenance coveralls standing near the door leading to the eleventh floor. It seemed as though he was peeking into the hallway. “Sir?” She called to him.

The man jumped a little and swiftly turned around letting the door shut behind him. “Uh yeah?” He seemed a bit startled until he realized that Stacey and her little boy had to be hotel guests.

“Can you tell me how bad the fire is? Can we make it out of the building safely?”

The man tilted his head and studied the woman and child for a moment before he smiled kindly. “Actually, I was just coming to warn the guests that they should stay put for the time being.” He patted the young boy on the head. “The fire is a few floors below us and the   
fire department isn’t sure it’s safe to take the stairwells.”

“But, aren’t the stairwells fire proof?” Stacey asked in horror. She just wanted to get her son out.

“It’s the smoke that gets you, ma’am. Now if you’ll just come with me, I’ll look out for you both until we can get some help.” He opened the door to the hallway and motioned for her to follow.

Stacey held back for a few seconds, undecided. “Um-well if you’re sure.”

“Please, I am ma’am. I couldn’t stand it if anything happened to you or your boy here.”  
“O-okay,” Stacey stuttered. Gripping her son’s hand more firmly, she followed the man into the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen tossed down his cards and whooped gleefully as he once again scooped the pot of poker chips towards him with his left hand. “You really suck at poker, Murphy.”

“Yeah, well, you just suck,” Chad pouted.

“Dude, that’s lame,” Jensen chuckled as he shifted his shoulder and grimaced a little.

“You alright?” Chad asked. “Need a pill or somethin’?”

Jensen shifted again and reached for the straps of his shoulder brace. “I’m okay, but help me take this thing off, will you? The straps are digging in.”

Chad moved to Jensen’s side. “You sure you’re supposed to do this? I mean Jay’s not gonna’ kick my ass for helpin’ you take it off is he?”

“Fuck no! The doc says I can leave it off for awhile. The only reason I still need it is because the cast on my arm is too heavy for my shoulder to support it.” The brace came free and Jensen sighed in relief. “Shit that feels good.” 

“Dude, you’ve been cussin’ like a sailor tonight.” Chad sat back down across from Jensen and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. “You mind?”

“Go ahead,” Jensen replied.

Chad lit up and then pointed at Jensen as he continued his tirade. “And you’re a regular card shark. I’m beginning to think you’re not the southern gentleman that Jared makes you out to be.” 

“What?” Jensen snorts. “What’re you goin’ on about, Murray?”

“Oh, Jay’s always yakin’ about ‘Jensen did this for me’ or ‘Jensen’s so nice’ and blah, blah, blah. I was beginnin’ to think that you mebbe didn’t even really have a dick at all.”

“Fuck you, Murray,” Jensen retorted without any real heat. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“Okay, so tell me one thing.” Chad leaned in and grinned wickedly. “Tell me something not even Jared knows.”

Instead of speaking, Jensen leaned over the table and snagged the half smoked cigarette out of Chad’s hand. He took a long drag and groaned as he blew the smoke back out. “Damn! That’s so what I needed.”

Chad stared at him. “You smoke?”

“Used to,” Jensen smiled. “And when you lit up that cig I wanted to crawl over the table and kiss you just for the nicotine. Still light up occasionally when I’m out with friends.”

Chad raised an eyebrow. “And let me guess; Jared, Mr. Protein shake-run ten miles a day-gym whore-picture of perfect health-does not know this about you?”

Jensen took another drag and blew the smoke at Chad. “You got it.”

“Asshole!” Chad laughed. “I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship, Ackles.”

Before Jensen could reply, an alarm went off in the corridor, startling both men. 

“What the fuck?” Chad snapped.

“Sounds like someone set off the fire alarm,” Jensen replied as he snuffed out the cigarette in a glass of water and stood up. “We should check it out.” 

Jensen moved to the door, but Chad practically threw himself in front of him. “You’re not going anywhere, buddy.”

“But if it’s a real fire I can help,” Jensen protested.

Chad crossed his arms and stared at Jensen’s cast.

“Fine, I wouldn’t be much help, but we should at least get out of here,” Jensen tried again.

“Not yet. Somethin’s fishy. Let’s wait until we hear from Jay.”

“I don’t-“ Jensen started but was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He looked at the screen and answered quickly. “Jay, where are you? What’s goin’ on?”

“Jen, are you okay?” Jared sounded winded.

“We’re fine,” Jensen replied. “Where are you?” he asked again.

“Stay put, I’m half way to you.”

“What’s with the alarm, Jay?”

“Fire’s been reported on the tenth floor, Jen. They’re evacuating the hotel.”

“Then, Chad and I’ll come to you. We’ll meet you.”

“NO!” Jared shouted. “I mean it Jen! Stay where you are! Put Chad on please.”

Jensen grunted in displeasure and handed the phone off to Chad. “What’s up, Jay?”

“Chad, man, there’s a fire on ten, but I want you to keep Jen there until I reach you okay? I just hit the sixth floor.”

“You think our guy did this?” Chad asked.

“Fuck knows how he found us, but I’m not taking any chances, dude. Please just keep him safe until I get there.”

“Will do- hey!” Chad shouted as Jensen was once again heading to the door. “What the fuck are you doing?” Chad tried to make a grab for Jensen’s arm, forgetting that Jared was still on the line.

“I heard a lady scream out there. She might need help.” Jensen cried as he reached for the doorknob.

“No!” Chad and Jared both yelled as Jensen unlocked and yanked open the door. He stepped back when he was confronted by a hotel maintenance worker standing in the doorway with a little boy. The boy was crying for his mother.

“Uh, can I help you?” Jensen asked, his eyes darting to a woman lying motionless out in the hall. He started to move out into the hall to check on her. “I’m a paramedic. I can help her.” 

The man blocked the door. “She’s fine, Jensen.”

Jensen stepped back from the man. “Do I know you?”

“No, but I know you.” The man smiled and slowly brought a gun that he had been hiding behind the little boy’s back. “The name’s Jack. You need to do what I say if you want to keep this little guy alive.”

“Jesus,” Jensen breathed out.

“Jen, move.” Chad had set his phone down on a table, still connected with Jared in hopes the other man could hear what was going on. His gun was drawn and pointed at Jack. “Drop your weapon,” Chad demanded.

“Chad-“Jensen started.

“Jensen, you need to move,” Chad repeated with a steady voice.

“You must be the bodyguard,” Jack smiled. “Hell of a job you’re doing so far.”

“Shut up,” Chad retorted, his attention and his aim never wavering.

Jack tightened his grip on the still whimpering little boy. “No, you shut up! I don’t think you realize the seriousness of this situation. If you do not do as I say, I will harm this little boy.” He thumbed the safety off on his gun.

“Wait!” Jensen begged Jack. “Don’t hurt him.” He turned to Chad. “Chad please, do as he says. He’ll kill him.”

“Dammit!” Chad growled as he lowered his weapon.

“Put it on the floor. Kick it over here,” Jack commanded the police officer.

Chad did as he was told and Jack leaned over and picked up the gun, placing it in one of the large pockets of his coveralls. “Both of you stay right where you are.”

Jensen coughed a little as smoke wafted through the hallway. “You started the fire, didn’t you?”

“Just a little diversion,” Jack smirked. Don’t worry; it won’t reach us before I’m done with you.”

“Why are you doing this?” Jensen asked, trying to keep the man talking. He knew that Jared couldn’t be too far away. 

Jack raised an eyebrow and leered at Jensen. “Revenge. A life for a life.”

“You’ve taken more than one life, you bastard,” Chad gritted out.

Jack shrugged. “Those others? They didn’t count. I used ‘em to get the good detective’s attention.”

“You have it, Lavery,” Jared’s voice boomed from out in the hall. “Drop your weapon.”

“Ahh, the final piece of the puzzle has arrived.” He slowly moved backward from the hotel room doorway, making sure to keep his gun trained on Cooper. “You two,” he nodded his head toward Jensen and Chad. “Out here where I can see you.”

“Jen, you all right?” Jared asked as Jensen and Chad stepped into view, his gun still trained on Jack.

“I’m fine, Jared, but please, don’t let him hurt the little boy.”

“He’s not going to hurt anybody,” Jared replied quietly. Determination flickered in his eyes along with something else. Something dangerous.

“I wouldn’t make promises you can’t keep, detective,” Jack retorted. “You,” he motioned to Chad. “Go over there by the girl.” Chad did as he was told, and stood next to the still prone body of Cooper’s mom. “And you stay here, close to me,” he said to Jensen as he released his hold on Cooper with his left hand and dragged Jensen in closer. He finally turned his attention back to Jared. “And you; lower your gun before I kill one of these boys.”

Jared glanced at the frightened child and met Jensen’s pleading gaze. He nodded minutely at his lover and eased his gun down toward his thigh.

“On the ground,” Jack insisted. 

Jared followed Jack’s orders, kneeling to lay his gun on the hall carpet, every move slow and careful. When he was finished he stayed crouched down and directed a question to the trembling boy in Lavery’s grip. “What’s your name?”

“C-Cooper,” came the answer that was almost too quiet to hear.

Jared smiled at the little boy. “Well, Cooper, my name is Jared, and I’m a police officer. I’m going to make sure you and your mommy are safe, okay?”

“Enough!” Jack barked. “Get up!”

Jared smiled at Cooper one more time and stood straight. “What are you trying to accomplish here, Lavery? You know you won’t get away with this. The police and fire departments are on their way. You can’t shoot all of us.”

“You killed Wes!” Jack shouted. “Now it’s your turn! An eye for an eye! A life for a life! It’s all very biblical, isn’t it? Although God may not appreciate the gesture, what with all the gayness.” Jack laughed at his own joke, obviously on the edge on insanity if the eerie hollowness in his laughter was any indication.

“I didn’t kill anyone, Jack. I’ve never killed anyone,” Jared answered calmly.

“You’re the one that sent him to jail!” Jack gripped Cooper tighter and the little boy whimpered. “If he hadn’t been there he wouldn’t have died! It’s all your fault.”

“Wes killed three children, Jack,” Jared replied. “He had to go to jail. You know that.”

“Shut up!” Jack yelled. “Just shut the fuck up!” He was now pointing the gun back and forth between Jensen and Cooper with the precision of someone who knew their way around weapons. “It doesn’t matter now. All that matters now is that you pay.”

“Fine,” Jared replied. “Here I am. Let the little boy and the others go. They’ve done nothing to you.” Jared inhaled smoked, which was now filling the corridor at a faster rate, and coughed. “At least let’s move where they’ll be safe from the fire.”

“Don’t worry about the fire,” Jack retorted with a feral gleam in his eyes. “It doesn’t matter. None of it matters.”

The gun was now pointed at Jensen and he dared to meet Jack’s eyes. Jensen’s heart sank at what he saw there. He knew in that instant that there would be no reasoning with this man. He was too steeped in madness, hatred and revenge. Jack didn’t mean for any of them, including himself, to survive. 

Jensen knew he had to take action. He was closest to the man and Jared hadn’t seen what he had just witnessed in Jack’s eyes. Jared thought he could still negotiate while Jensen knew beyond any doubt that talk was not going to be the way out of this.

Jared’s heart was in his throat as he watched Jensen face his captor and the gun with bravery and resolve. Whatever Jensen saw in Jack’s eyes had Jensen tensing his muscles. As soon as he saw Jensen clench his jaw, Jared knew that Jen was going to try something. Jared also knew with all of his being that he needed to stop his lover.

Before anyone could do anything the woman, lying ignored in the corridor, moaned and shoved at the floor until she sat up. “Cooper! Cooper!” She tried groggily to look around the room and scramble to her feet. Chad held her gently and spoke softly into her ear, trying to calm her.

Jack swung the gun towards the commotion. “Shut her up, damn it!”

Jensen took that moment of inattention to strike. He lowered his head and barreled into Jack, wrenching loose Jack’s grip on Cooper, who ran to his mother as soon as he was released. Jensen and Jack hit the corridor wall. Jack’s head bore the brunt of the slam, stunning him momentarily. Jensen struggled to keep Jack pinned to the wall while they both wrestled for control of the gun.

Jared sprang into action, swiping up his gun from the floor as he did so. “Chad! Get them out of here!” he pointed to Cooper and his mother, who was now standing and staring at the scene in front of her in horror as she clutched her child in her arms.

Chad moved quickly to herd mother and son out into the stairwell and out of the line of fire.

Jared circled behind Lavery and Jensen, looking for a safe opening to help his lover. Jensen took care of his body and was in great shape, but he was also still recovering from his accident and even the adrenaline flowing through him wasn’t enough to overcome his broken arm and weakness caused by his injuries. Jack managed to get his right arm free used his gun to hit Jensen square in his right shoulder.

Jensen screamed in agony as his injured joint dislocated for the second time in a few short weeks. Jack pushed him away and Jensen stumbled back against the opposite wall, looking up in terror as Jack leveled the gun at him.

“Jensen!” Jared yelled, raising his own gun.

“Vengence is mine,” Jack muttered, barely loud enough for them to hear. In an instant he turned his gun on Jared and fired off a shot.

“Jay! No!” Jensen shouted at Jared as Jared dropped his gun, clutching at his right shoulder. 

Jack turned back to Jensen and raised the gun again. “Perfect,” he sighed as he pointed the   
gun at Jensen’s head and pulled the trigger.

“Jensen!” Jared sobbed as his lover fell to the floor, blood already starting to pool around his head. Jack had already set his sights on Jared again, who could do nothing but stare in horror at Jensen’s sprawled body.

In the same instant Jared heard the distinct ding of the elevator arriving on their floor. Captain Morgan, Sophia and Jacob all spilled out. The fire, started in a small maintenance closet, had done some damage to the floor below, but had been quickly contained by the fire department. The elevators had been cleared for use just as Chad managed to call Sophia to apprise her of the situation. 

All three cops had their guns drawn, but it was Jacob’s gun that fired the shot that sent Jack Lavery to meet his maker. “Now we’re even, Jay,” Jacob said to himself as he lowered his gun and immediately handed it to Captain Morgan.

Jared crawled to Jensen’s side, barely able to see through the lingering smoke and his tears. He reached his lover and gaped, horrified by the bullet wound in the right side of Jensen’s head. “No! God, please, No!” Jared bowed his head and rested it against his lover’s chest. “No!”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

May

Jared knocked briefly on the hospital door before pushing it open and coming around the privacy curtain. His eyes zeroed in on the patient looking beautiful and serene in the bed. “Mac!” 

“Jared, hey!” the young woman answered happily. “I’m so glad you could come.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Jared replied with a smile. He made his way over to the bed, sharing a handshake and friendly hug with Colby, who was seated on the bed next to his wife. “So this is the girl, huh?” Jared asked as he peered down at the bundle in Mac’s arms.

“This is her,” Mac replied proudly. 

“You’re both good?” Jared tore his eyes away from the baby to meet Mac’s gaze.

“We’re just fine, Jared. Perfect, in fact. Ten fingers and ten toes.”

“What’s her name?” Jared asked.

“Patricia after Colby’s aunt who passed away from breast cancer last year,” Mac took Colby’s hand. “Her middle name is Jensen,” she smiled. “But I think we’ll call her P.J.”

“Patricia Jensen,” Jared repeated. “P.J.”Jared smiled a little tearily. “It’s perfect. Can I?” he asked shyly.

“Of course.” Mac lifted the bundle and Colby took her and slid her carefully into Jared’s arms.

Jared looked down in awe. “She’s so tiny. I think I could fit her in one hand.”

“No kidding,” a voice spoke from behind the curtain. “You could fit twins in one of those paws, gigantor.” Jensen smiled as he stepped into the room with Chris trailing behind him.

Jared grinned widely. “Hey, babe! Look who I’ve got.”

Jensen moved to Jared’s side and kissed him on the lips. “I see that. She’s somethin’, huh?”

“Yeah, she is.”

“Jen’s been up here twice already,” Mac smiled at her brother. “He’s been sneaking away when he and Chris bring a patient in.”

“And leaving me to do the paperwork,” Chris grumbled as he moved closer to peer at the baby. “This time I escaped with him. She’s a beauty all right,” Chris praised. He looked up at Colby and Mac and winked. “Good thing one of her uncles carries a gun.”

“That’s right,” Jared ran a hand across the round pink cheek. “No boys for you!”

“Soon you’ll be having one of these,” Jensen smiled up at his friend.

Chris held up his hands and backed away. “Can I at least get through the wedding first?”

Everyone in the room laughed until they heard another voice from behind the curtain. “Where is she? Where’s my new granddaughter?”

“Look out it’s super grandma! Be prepared to have that child ripped from your arms Jared,” Jensen laughed. “In fact Mac and Colby may never even see her again.”

“I heard that Jensen Ross,” Donna chided even as she handed her purse off to a beleaguered Alan who had come in behind her. Without missing a breath, she deftly plucked the sleeping baby from Jared’s arms.

Jared looked down at his arms still in the cradle position, “What just happened?”

“Hurricane Donna,” Alan laughed as he set his wife’s purse on a counter and greeted all the men in the room with firm handshakes and a hug and a kiss for his daughter.

Chris excused himself to go finish the paperwork for his and Jensen’s last run leaving all the Ackles gathered around to admire the new baby some more.

Jared slipped off to sit in the padded window seat that looked like it was doubling as Colby’s bed. He marveled at the sight of Alan wrapping a loving arm around Jensen’s shoulders as they leaned in to look at the baby.

Jared’s thoughts circled back to those dark days right after Jensen had been shot. He had been lucky the bullet had not entered his brain, but had ricocheted off his skull. It had, however, caused a fracture and bleeding in Jensen’s brain that had caused it to swell, requiring surgery and a drug induced coma to allow Jensen’s body to heal itself. Jensen’s condition was touch and go for ten days and Jared had been there every step of the way, only going home to shower and check in with the dogs when forced by well intentioned friends and family. 

Jared remembered the first time Alan had come to see his son. Alan had arrived alone that evening. Jared had resolutely kept his seat at Jensen’s bedside, hand firmly gripping Jensen’s. Alan had simply stared down at his son’s still body for the longest time, and when he did speak, he startled Jared.

“They say he saved a little boy’s life,” Alan stated quietly, still not looking at the tall detective who hovered protectively at Jensen’s side.

“He did. I think he saved all our lives,” Jared replied softly.

“And you tried to save his?” Alan motioned toward Jared’s arm which was still in a sling.

“I love him,” Jared said simply.

Alan reached up and rubbed his hands over his eyes. “So do I.”

Jared nodded. “Well, I guess that’s something we have in common already.”

Alan had smiled a little. “I guess.”

“I won’t let you hurt him again,” Jared stated.

“I don’t expect anything less.” Alan leaned over and kissed Jensen’s forehead, patting Jared on the shoulder as he exited the room. 

Jared would never forget the look in Jensen’s big green eyes when he finally woke up to find both his parents with Jared sitting vigil at his bedside. 

The road was sometimes still rocky, but the Ackles family was definitely healing. The Padalecki family had even spent the holidays with them since Jensen was not able to travel and Jared refused to leave him. It had done wonders for Alan and Donna to see the Padalecki’s open acceptance of both men and their relationship. The two families had become fast friends.

Jared smiled when he felt arms wrap around him from behind, bringing him out of his reverie. “What are you thinking about?” Jensen asked. 

“You,” Jared replied happily.

“Oh?” Jensen grinned. “What about me?”

“How I’m so fucking glad you’re here,” Jared’s voice broke a little.

Jensen cleared his throat and pulled Jared in closer. “Me too, Jay. Me too.” 

“Pastor Jim!” Jared and Jensen both turned from the window as Mac called to the older man.

“Hello, everyone, and congratulations to you, Mac and Colby!” Pastor Jim admired P.J. for a moment before making his way around the room greeting everyone personally.

When he reached Jared and Jensen he smiled at them. “So are we still on for the women’s self-defense class next Wednesday at the church, Jared?”

“Of course, Pastor Jim. I’m happy to help.”

“And Jensen, we’ll need to schedule a time for your basic first aid class.”

“Sure, just give me a call.”

The pastor smiled. “I tell you your membership at our church has brought the women in droves.”

Jared and Jensen wrinkled their brows. “But they know we’re together right?” Jared asked.

“Of course they do, boys,” Jim laughed. “I think that somehow makes it even more exciting.”

“Oh, Jeez,” Jensen turned bright red. “Not that whole hot gay guy thing again. What is that?”

“Face it, dude, we’re just too hot for one sex. Too bad we’re not bi!” Jared smiled as he pressed a kiss to Jensen’s temple. 

“Jared!” Jensen admonished, shooting a furtive look over to his parents, hoping his boyfriend hadn’t offended them. 

“Too true, my boy,” Pastor Jim patted Jared and started to laugh as did Mac, Colby, Donna, and even Jensen. Alan tried to suppress a smile, but soon he was chuckling right along with the rest of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, after letting the dogs out and settling them in their beds for the night, Jared entered his and Jensen’s bedroom. Jensen had moved in with Jared upon leaving the hospital after an arduous month- long stay. Chad had been more than happy to move into Jensen’s old apartment at Misha and Vicki’s house.

The lights in the room were all off and Jared could just make out Jensen’s form in their bed. He frowned a little as he made his way over and sat on the bed. Jensen usually stayed up and read until Jared was in the bed beside him. “Headache?” Jared asked softly enough not to wake his lover if he was asleep.

“Yeah,” Jensen replied, “but not a terrible one. I took a pill.” Jensen had been plagued with horrific headaches after the accident; fortunately they seemed to be dissipating as time went on.

“I’ll be right back, yeah?” Jared stood and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When he was finished he crawled into bed and began to gently massage Jensen’s scalp. “Mmm, feels good,” Jensen groaned.

“Meds kicking in, babe?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe you went back to work too soon. Is it too much stress?”

“Maybe you’re doing that mothering thing again.” Jensen reached up and brushed Jared’s hair off his forehead. “I’m okay, Jay.”

“Sorry.”

“S’ok. It’s kind of sweet.”

“Oh, you did not just call me sweet, Ackles.” Jared propped himself up on one elbow and flexed his other arm. “I’m not sweet. I’m a manly man!”

“I did call you sweet. What you gonna do about it, Padalecki?” Jensen smiled up at his lover.

“This.” Jared leaned down and kissed both Jensen’s eyelids.

“And this.” He kissed Jensen’s nose.

“Oh, and this.” Jared leaned in again and took Jensen’s mouth in a passionate kiss that soon had both of them writhing. Jared’s lips left Jensen’s and he began licking down Jensen’s neck. “Taste so good, Jen. Can I fuck you? Are you up to it?”

“God yes,” Jensen purred, his voice already lust filled.

“Roll over?” Jared asked with a sweet smile.

“You and your back kink,” Jensen smiled good- naturedly as he complied with Jared’s request. “Might as well put a mirror on the ceiling.” 

“Really?” Jared asked eagerly.

“Jesus, no!” Jensen replied, horrified.

“C’mon, Jen,” Jared said as he leaned forward and whispered hotly in Jensen’s ear, reaching over to grab the lube off the nightstand. “Imagine how hot it would be to watch yourself fucking me from all angles-to watch me fucking you.”

“It’s ta-oh God-yeah-there,” Jensen gasped as Jared began to finger his hole. “It’s tacky,” he finally got out.

“But so fucking hot,” Jared added another finger.

“You’re hot,” Jensen groaned. “Hurry, Jay, need you.”

“Takin’ my time, Jen,” Jared growled. “We’re both off tomorrow. I’ve got all night.”

Jared removed both fingers from Jensen’s ass and Jensen protested rather loudly until he felt his lover’s tongue take their place. “Jesus Christ!” Jensen yelled.

Jared pulled away for a moment. “I don’t think Pastor Jim would approve of your taking the Lord’s name in vain like that, Jen.”

“Really? Are you really bringing up Pastor Jim during sex, Jared?”

“Um, point taken. Back to what I was doing.”

The tongue went back in and Jensen could come up with no coherent words for quite a few minutes. Until Jared pulled away again. “What now?” Jensen asked.

“About that mirror.”

“Don’t make me call Sandy.”

“What?”

“You know she likes details.”

“Eww, you wouldn’t.”

“Don’t test me, Jay. Now fuck me before I explode.”

“So romantic.”

“Jay,” Jensen warned again.

Jared took Jensen by the hips and slowly guided himself in. “This better?”

“Yeah, lots.” Jensen took a few moments to breathe. “I love you, detective Padalecki.”

“I love you, too.”

“Now move it!”

“Yes, sir!”

The End


End file.
